New Girl
by xxAngelEyez01xx
Summary: Sakura Haruno has a habit of becoming involved with gorgeous jerks, but has she ever met one quite like Sasuke Uchiha? More importantly, what old memories will he cause to resurface?
1. Pink Hair?

Sakura Haruno was running out the front door of her 3-story home when she realized that she'd left her phone on her bed.

_Great!_ She thought as she glanced at her watch. _Its 8:45 and I'm not even out of the house yet!_

She never liked being late on her first day at a new school; it was bad enough that she'd transferred in the middle of the school year, being there early gave her more time to make new friends before their own came.

She was so busy panicking about her tardiness and coming isolation that she didn't even notice the tall figure that stood with his back to her.

"Oof!" she grunted at their impact as they both landed with her on his back.

"Fuck" he groaned, but otherwise laid still.

She rolled off of him and gathered her fallen supplies before running off without so much as an apology.

_**Sasuke:**_

"Watch where you're going, hoe! Are you okay Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at Ino from his spot on the ground. "Do I look alright?"

His glare was interrupted when a strong and tanned hand reached down to help him up. "She should be on the football team." Naruto said as he turned toward the direction of the running girl and they saw caught a glance of pink.

_Who the hell was she?_ Sasuke thought as Ino brushed him off.

"Let's go." He tucked her under his arm and began walking toward Konoha High.

**. . . . .**

"Attention class!" The white haired teacher said over the talking class. "We have a new student. This is Sakura Haruno."

Sakura felt herself blush as 26 pairs of eyes turned to watch her. Almost every student there looked like they were trouble-makers except for an indigo haired girl who sat next to an empty seat in the corner.

As if she felt Sakura's gaze, the girl looked up, only to turn bright red and quickly look away.

"Can I sit here?" she asked as she approached the girl who slightly nodded. "I'm Sakura."

She had to lean forward and strain her ears to hear the other girl's mumbled 'Hinata Hyuuga'.

"We're h-having a free p-per-period this c-class," Hinata stuttered nervously. "So, w-we can do w-whatever."

Sakura nodded as she glanced around the class and caught a few people staring at the quietly conversing girls. "Is everyone so… sleazy here?"

Hinata shook her head. "There a-are a few n-nice people here, t-too."

"Like who?"

Hinata blushed slightly, "Naruto Uzumaki."

_**Sasuke:**_

"Stop being such an idiot!" Sasuke hissed when Naruto began asking every person in the hall if they'd seen a girl with pink hair. He couldn't stand when Naruto couldn't control his impulses. "You're so annoying, Naruto!" Ino screamed as she watched the hyper blonde began shouting to people who were on the other side of the hallway.

"I can't help it," Naruto said. "I've got to know who she is and why I haven't seen her before!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Ino's anime sweat drop and actually considered what his friend was saying.

Why hadn't they seen her before? He doubted that pink hair was that easy to overlook, especially in a school filled with bleach blondes, fake redheads and black haired divas.

'_Finally, something new for a change.'_ He thought as his gaze drifted along the flyer filled walls.

"… Right Sasuke?"

The stunning and bored guy looked back toward his girlfriend. "Yeah, sure..."

Naruto sighed and hung his head. "You guys are leaving me with Karin again? C'mon guys! Don't do this to me!" he screamed as they began walking away.

"So," Ino whispered in what she probably thought was a seductive tone, but all Sasuke felt was weariness. "Where are we going?"

He glanced at his eager girlfriend with a fake smirk. "Just shut up."


	2. Who are you?

_**Who are you?**_

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

"So," Sakura said as she gave Hinata a knowing grin. "What does this Naruto guy look like?"

Sakura giggled as the indigo-haired girl turned a very bright red. She watched as Hinata prepared to answer but then glanced at the other students and paled.

'_What's with her?'_ Sakura thought as she followed her gaze.

A group of boys in the corner of their classroom were eyeballing the two girls, making the shy girl fidget uncomfortably in her seat. Just as Sakura was about to give them a piece of her mind, one of the guys from the group made his way to their desks.

"Hey there," the blue haired boy said, flashing the two girls a pointed-toothed grin. She shuttered in disdain at the sight of his piranha-like teeth, which he probably mistook for attraction. "It's Sakura, right? I'm Suigetsu."

_'Maybe he's not that bad…' _Sakura thought as she nodded in acknowledgement towards the violet-eyed boy.

"Me and my friend Jugo were just wondering if you wanted to chill with us, give us a chance to get to know you." Upon seeing her doubtful gaze, he quickly added, "Your friend would be invited as well, of course."

_'Oh,'_ Sakura smiled at his feeble attempt to catch her interest. Sure, he was good-looking… but she wasn't known as hard-to-get for nothing.

"I'll let you know," She replied coolly before flipping her shoulder-length bubble gum colored hair. Seconds later the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. "Bye Suigetsu." Sakura called as she dragged Hinata through the doorway.

"W-what class do y-you h-have next?" Hinata asked as the two entered the busy halls.

Pulling out her schedule, Sakura's eyes skimmed over as the other girl peered at it over her shoulder.

_Homeroom: Kakashi Hatake_

_Period 1: English Lit. – Kakashi Hatake_

_Period 2: Life Science/Oceanography – Kisame Hoshigaki_

_Period 3: Free Period_

_Period 4: Honors Geometry – Asuma Sarutobi_

_Period 5: Lunch _

_Period 6: AP Physics – Ibiki Morino_

_Period 7: French I – Kabuto Yakushi _

_Period 8: Physical Education – Maito Gai_

"Uh, looks like Life Science. What about you, Hinata?" She pushed the schedule back into her locker and cast a curious side glance to see the Hyuuga shake her head.

"S-sorry Sakura-Chan," she stuttered. "I h-have Biology, b-but it looks like I'll s-see you in 4th p-period." And with a small smile, Hinata showed Sakura to her classroom before running off to the Biology lab.

_'She's so sweet,'_ Sakura mused as she found a seat all the way in the back of the room. That's when it hit her:

She had made a friend!

_'Maybe getting friends won't be as hard as I thought…'_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

The 17-year old Uchiha was currently smirking as he closed the door to Kisame-sensei's classroom and drew the blinds closed so he and Ino had their privacy.

"So, Sasuke," his blonde-haired girlfriend said in a sultry voice. "What's on our schedule for today?"

Sasuke turned, still holding his smirk, and gazed at her with hungry eyes. She was perched on the edge of the desk, swinging her long legs so that each time they rose; her miniskirt would ride up and give him a peek at whatever lacy panties she was wearing that day. The only think that kept him from her (small) tanned chest was her off-shoulder camisole that ended above her navel.

"Hn." He said as he began walking towards her, eager to feel some sort of sexual relief. He took his time crossing the room, and he could see Ino getting more and more restless as she fidgeted from her position on the desk.

"Sasuke…" she moaned at the intensity that his obsidian eyes held as they watched her. He swore that this was the most amusing part of her being his girlfriend. Sure, the make-out sessions were okay; the sex wasn't boring, but it also wasn't mind-blowing. The only thing that he actually went out of his way to do was tease her. Make her feel so needy that she'd be willing to do anything he wanted just to receive the smallest of thrills in return.

"What's wrong Ino?" he asked sarcastically– he knew exactly what was wrong. The hormonal blonde's bright blue eyes were clouded with yearning as she gazed at him. She wanted him to feel her, want her, love her…

_'They don't call me a Sex God for nothing.'_ He thought in satisfaction.

Sasuke decided that she had endured enough and, finally, tucked his hands under her knees before hooking her legs around his waist. Ino moaned as she was pressed against his slight arousal.

"Is this what you wanted, Ino?" he whispered as he trailed kisses from her earlobe to her collarbone. She moaned again

His hands busied themselves by running his fingertips along her thighs, pushing her miniskirt even further up than it already was. He smirked against her neck as she shivered at the sensations he was creating. Just when things were getting good, the bell rang, signaling the end of their first period– and completely ridding Sasuke of his boner.

Sighing, he pulled away, much to Ino's dislike.

"We're done. Let's go." He said, his voice changing from lust-filled to his usual chilly tone. Turning to go, he was surprised when her hands went around his stomach and pulled his back to her chest.

"Sasuke, wait," she pleaded as she began to rub circles over his toned abs and chest. "We have a few more minutes. Don't you want to finish?" When he didn't answer, her hands roamed his lower region before falling upon his limp member.

"Come on Sasuke," she said as she gripped it lightly before rising to her knees on the desk and moving to his neck. "We can have a quickie."

Sasuke felt himself go relatively hard under her touch and the idea of getting it in before a long day of annoying classes.

_'I have to deal with the dobe today, too. Maybe if we just – No. No, no, no. I can't let her think she can manipulate me.'_

"No." He growled as he pinned her to the desk. Ino's eyes shone, as if she thought that she was winning this disagreement.

_'Sorry Blondie,'_ He thought as looked at her with an emotionless expression. _'I always win.'_ Their faces mere centimeters apart, her legs still around his torso…

And that's what position they were in when the classroom door opened.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

Sakura stood frozen as she looked at the couple who she'd interrupted.

_'Am I in the right room?'_

"Sorry," she said before they turned to look at her. "I must have the wrong room…"

Her voice trailed off as the boy turned to face her. He was absolutely _**gorgeous!**_ He was at least four inches taller than her, and damn was he toned! You could practically see his Pecs through his tight black Abercrombie T-shirt. His hair was a black-blue that seemed darker than indigo and his eyes were exactly like the Obsidian rock that sat on her nightstand- cold and black.

"Who are _you_?" he asked flatly.


	3. Who do you think you are?

_**Hey guys. I just wanted to say Thank You to all my readers, even if you don't Review.**_

_**But I also want to give a special thanks to '**__**jbggoogigig', XxlizziexcielxX, KAYKAY734 and Caffinewired.**__** for being the first ones to Subscribe and/or Review my story. Thanx Guys.**_

_**And now, on to chapter 3 :P**___

_**Please Read and Review, I love to hear what you guys think and I what you think I need to improve on. **_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

…

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

…_**..**_

"Who are _you_?" The godly looking boy repeated when Sakura just stood there, mouth agape. She could already feel the heat spreading to her cheeks as she realized how stupid she must have looked/

"Um, I'm Haruno Sakura. I just transferred here." She stated calmly, despite the chaos going on within her.

_'Come on,'_ she told herself firmly. _'You're Sakura, the same Sakura that guys have fought over daily. Why should you lose your cool to this gorgeous, sexy, total –'_ She immediately caught herself and shook her head before glancing up at the boy before her –

Who was looking at her with a hint of annoyance.

"What?" she sneered at his expression, showing him that he wasn't the only one who felt bothered. She felt his gaze intensify then an angry aura flared within the room.

"It was _you._" He gritted his teeth as she gave him an are-you-crazy look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she said rolling her eyes at his confusingly short responses.

_'I mean, seriously. Who the hell does this guy think he is?'_ Sakura snorted to herself. _'And, more importantly, where the hell is my class?'_

…

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

…_**..**_

Sasuke was struggling to keep his face emotionless and not give this … _**girl**_… the satisfaction of making him lose his cool.

_'She's so annoying!'_ he thought, frustrated by her nonchalant attitude. _'She doesn't even remember when she practically ran me over this morning!_

"You," he said coldly. "Are the one who knocked me over this morning." Sasuke heard a gasp and glanced behind him- he had forgotten Ino was there- where Ino still sat on the edge of the large Mahogany desk.

"_You're _the little bitch who pushed _my_ Sasuke-kun?" Ino fumed at the other girl, who only raised a thin, pink eyebrow at Sasuke.

"That's your _back-up_?" She asked with sarcastic smirk. "Well," she continued, pausing to toss some of her long cotton candy-colored hair over her shoulder. "I don't know who you _think_ you are, but it's gonna take more than _her-_" she shot a patronizing grin at Ino, "- And you, to scare me."

_'Did she just- no fucking way!'_ Sasuke stared at her with a semi-shocked expression. No one talked to him that way. _**No one**_.

A seething Ino stood from the desk and made a move as to get in front of him and he saw the pinkette roll her eyes at the melodramatic stance.

"Shut up you bitch!" the blond girl screeched, shaking her head so vigorously that her high ponytail bumped Sasuke's chin. "Don't ever mess with me-"

She was abruptly interrupted by Sakura's light scoff.

_'Does this girl have a death wish?'_ he thought in confusion. Most of the other girls in the school would have been out of the room the second they realized who they had interrupted- but not this girl. Not only had she stayed, but she was also _teasing_ them.

"Oh, please," Sakura said sneering at Ino. "Like you could do anything to me. I suggest you back off, Blondie, and let the grown-ups talk."

Sasuke chuckled inwardly at the obvious jab. Ino did look younger and less … developed, compared to the new girl. He wondered if that would be a problem. What if people started thinking this fiery girl was better than his.

Sasuke Uchiha came second to no one.

Without a single word to either girl, he exited the classroom and began roaming the halls- this was his free period, he would damn sure do as he pleased and right now he wanted peace and quiet.

….

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

…_**.**_

What the hell was wrong with that guy? One minute he was here, glaring at her as if she had kicked his puppy or something, then the next second he was gone.

"Wow," she muttered sarcastically. "That wasn't dramatic at all."

The blond girl before her snapped her gaze away from the door and shot her a nasty look before running out after him.

_'He's got her wrapped around his finger.'_ She thought as she shook her head. Everyone knew that lap-dogs only lasted for so long when dealing with pretty boys.

Sakura glanced around the room. It was 30 minutes after her class was supposed to begin and she was still the only one there- even the teacher was missing.

_'What the hell is with this school?'_ she wondered as she made her way to the office. As she neared the principal's office, she heard shouting followed by a loud *_**BANG**_*

The door opened seconds later and a blond boy exited, gripping his head and wincing. As soon as he saw Sakura, though, he perked up.

"Hey!" he practically shouted with a smile that lit up his eyes. "I remember you!"

Sakura cocked her head to the side as if to say 'You do?'

The boy laughed loudly before finally saying, "You knocked the teme down this morning! That was hilarious!" He began laughing again and Sakura found herself doing the same; his jubilant attitude was contagious.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I just transferred here today."

The blond nodded with a grin. "Nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

She stood there, shell-shocked, and stared at him.

_'This is Hinata's crush?'_ She screamed mentally.

Caught up in the moment, Sakura jumped up and hugged him as she squealed loudly and continuously said "Kami, you guys would look so perfect together! I can't believe this! Kami!"

_**(A/N: Kami means God in Japanese)**_

Naruto just stood there- looking surprised and a little confused- but hugged her back anyways.

"Um, Sakura?" he asked as he set her down after a few more moments of her excited screams. "What, exactly, are you screaming about?"

She froze, trying to recall if she mentioned Hinata's name.

"Uh- nothing, Naruto! I was just thinking of a friend of mine who would look absolutely perfect as your girlfriend." She rushed through with a small smile at his blushing face.

"No offense, Sakura," he said as he rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly. "I kind of already have someone I want to date…"

Sakura's face immediately fell.

_ 'Poor Hinata,'_ she thought sadly. _'They would have made a really cute couple.'_ Even after only knowing Hinata for a few hours, Sakura knew she wasn't the type of girl to try to steal someone's boyfriend; hopefully Naruto would realize that this girl he liked wasn't the right one for him.

"…Sakura?" his worried voice was enough to snap her out of her reverie. "You okay?"

She nodded, grin back on her face. "Actually, I gotta talk to the principal. My class never showed up- that, or I had the wrong room."

She saw Naruto reach around and touch a spot on his head at the mention of the angry woman.

"Um, I'm sure I can help you out." He said as he winced from the contact with his bruise. "She's kinda in a bad mood… Something about one of her staff members not being able to come in today."

_'Maybe that's my teacher!'_

"Yeah, I think that's my guy." She muttered before turning back to him. "So, what do I do?"

The two of them sat there for a second, Naruto thinking of a solution while Sakura watched him with an amused smile. Honestly, this kid was too funny.

"I know!" he shouted so suddenly that she jumped. "You can come hang with us and have a free period!" He stood there, looking at her for an answer, his eyes wider than his smile.

Sakura shrugged. "Why not," She was promptly dragged from the office, down the hall, and up a flight of stairs. Naruto released her hand as they approached a small group that was gathered in the 2nd floor hallway.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted across the hall to his awaiting friends. "Sorry I'm late!" Everyone either replied back or nodded in acknowledgment towards the loud boy before turning their attention to her.

"Who's this, Naruto?" a girl with four dirty-blond, spiky ponytails and eyes that were such a dark shade of blur that Sakura thought they were black.

Naruto put his arm over Sakura's shoulders and beamed. "This is Sakura Haruno, she's new here." Sakura gave them a warm smile. "Sakura, this is Temari no Sabaku," he pointed to the girl who had asked who she was. "Shikamaru Nara," a boy with a spiky, black ponytail lazily picked his head up from where it rested in his folded arms. "This is R-"

Suddenly, one boy with a very shiny, bowl-cut hairstyle and thick black eyebrows jumped in front of Sakura and kneeled. "Hello, my beautiful flower! I am Rock Lee, and may I say that your beauty is simply breathtaking!"

She just stood there, blushing madly as he brought the back of her hand to his lips and held them there for five awkward seconds before striking the Mr. America pose.

Sakura could hear giggling and looked around to see Naruto trying to cover his laughter with a cough, Temari giggling, Shikamaru shaking his head and –wait!

That guy from earlier was there! The asshole that she walked in on, and he was smirking!

"Okay, Bushy Brows," Naruto said as he pat Lee's shoulder. "So… I guess that's everyone- oh, wait!" He suddenly motioned to the striking, dark haired guy. "You've already met Sasuke Uchiha."

_'No wonder he's such an ass,' _Sakura mused. _'I guess being part of a prestigious clan is bound to affect someone. But Hinata is too, and she's not nearly as stuck-up as this guy-'_

"So what's with the hair?" Temari asked as Sakura and Naruto sat on one of the benches beside the group.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What about it?"

Naruto peered at it and, for the first time, noticed its unusual color. "Sakura, your hair is PINK!" he shouted

"No shit, dobe."

Everyone turned to Sasuke with surprised looks before turning to look back at Sakura.

"You got Sasuke to talk!" Temari said with a shocked expression on her face. "The most I've ever gotten out of him is a grunt."

"That's because you're annoying." The ass himself muttered.

Sakura just smiled as, just like that, everyone relaxed and began conversing. She found herself observing them as Naruto and Lee started arguing, Temari and Shikamaru spoke softly- though he still looked bored-, and Sasuke just sat there.

_'He must not talk much.' _She assumed as she continued to take in his profile; his sculpted cheekbones and messily stylish hair. His heavily lashed eyes and sinful mouth.

Sakura stopped her scrutinizing gaze as she realized what she'd just thought.

_'Where did that come from?'_

…

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

…_**.**_

He could feel _her_ watching him. Why did she have to be so blatantly obvious? Couldn't she just watch him from the corner of her eye or think of him in the secret confines of her home, like the rest of his fan girls?

Deciding to ignore the pink haired girl that- since Naruto had moved from his spot between them- sat beside him, Sasuke pulled out his phone instead.

It chimed as he pressed the '**notifications'** button, revealing 12 new messages from Ino.

_'Kami, she's so annoying.'_ He thought as he realized that half of them were her asking him if he needed a 'Stress Reliever'. That was her way of offering a quickie.

_'It's really not so fun when you have to rush'_ he mused as he deleted al of them without reading the other half.

"Wow, that's a lot of messages."

Sasuke snapped his phone shut and glared at _her_.

"What?" she asked unaffected by his deadly glare. "You really should learn how to express yourself. I can't tell if you're angry or turned on."

He felt his cheeks get warm and quickly turned his head away and scoffed. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's rude to read personal things without the owner's consent?"

Just before the bell rung, he heard her mutter 'Whatever' and turned to see her walking away with Temari.

"Teme, are you _checking Sakura out_?" Naruto screamed, and Sasuke swore he saw Sakura stiffen from down the hall.

"Dobe!" he grit his teeth as he knocked Naruto over the head.


	4. You Idiot!

_**Hey guys. Thanx for reading and reviewing my story. You liked it so far, so I think you'll like the twists that are coming up. I think I'm only gonna update if I get 1 review son this chapter, so you better review Lol, jk. I'm not gonna do that cuz I love you guys and writing too much. Sooooo ….**_

_**Enjoy Chapter 4 !**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**You Idiot!**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sasuke was pissed for the rest of the day. Thanks to that dobe, every fan girl was trying even harder to catch his eye in hopes of being able to announce that he was checking them out, like he had Sakura. The only problem was that _**he wasn't checking her out!**_ He was merely thinking and happened to be facing her direction.

It probably didn't help that he had been thinking about her, though.

He sighed in frustration. _'What the hell is wrong with that idiot? I swear to god I'm gonna wring his little neck at lunch!' _Sasuke thought as he walked to the Briefing Room for his elective, Personal Finance.

As he was walking down the hall, he saw two guys talking to a girl and recognized the long, brown hair of one of them immediately.

"The prodigy is skipping class? I expected more of you Hyuuga." He said with a large smirk.

Sasuke felt his smirk drop as Neji shifted and turned to reveal the girl he'd been talking to. He saw her emerald-green eyes look him over before she turned to the other boy.

"Shut up Uchiha." Neji sneered. "We were just spending our free period talking with our new friend. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as Neji and Sakura exchanged knowing grins.

The other guy turned and joined in on their wicked smiles. "See anything interesting in 2nd period, Sasuke?" Kiba said as he threw his arm over Sakura's shoulder.

_'She told them?' _He panicked inwardly. _'That wasn't even true!'_

Sakura laughed softly at something Neji said before turning back to Sasuke with one perfect, pink brow raised.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Sasuke? It would be so _annoying_ if you got a detention because of us."

She was _teasing_ him. Again.

_'How does she keep doing that?'_ He thought, shaking his head as he turned the corner and approached the door.

He was late.

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sakura could only laugh as she watched the very irritated Sasuke make his way to his class. It really was just hilarious to listen to Neji and Kiba whispering some of Sasuke's funnier moments in her ear.

Most of them included Naruto in some way.

Once the angry Uchiha was out of earshot, Sakura turned to Neji. "Did him and Naruto really kiss?" she asked as she glanced between the two of them.

Kiba immediately burst out laughing, making his red facial paint stretch a little. "Dude, I forgot about that!"

While Neji stood there, smirking triumphantly, the loud brunette told her the whole story of their locker room kiss.

•

_**Kiba's P.O.V.:**_

•

The guys had just finished showering after P.E. and were all getting dressed.

"Hey, teme," Naruto yelled, even though Sasuke's locker was right beside his. "Are you still gonna ask Ino out?"

All the guys stopped what they were doing and stared at the Uchiha in shock. Ino was the loudest, most annoying girl in all of their Freshman class. And Sasuke had told her so, many times each day as she trailed after him.

_'Is he serious?'_ Kiba thought as he, and all of the other guys, continued to stare at the man in question.

"You idiot!" Sasuke said in a menacingly low voice. "I'm gonna _kill you_!"

The others stood in confusion as Naruto ran for his life with his best friend right behind him.

"Teme! I'm sorry!" He exclaimed as he ran to the showers in nothing but shorts. "I thought they knew already!"

All of the guys followed as Sasuke ran after him, curious to see what the outcome would be. Would Naruto get away? Or would Sasuke beat him into a pulp?

The obnoxious blond was cornered with the Uchiha blocking his exit, approaching him with a deadly grace. Suddenly, Sasuke slipped on the slippery tile and fell on top of Naruto. There was an initial gasp as their limbs entangled, bare chests touched and lips came in contact.

Everyone stood, stunned, as the two stared at each other with wide eyes for a millisecond before Sasuke lurched back and wiped at his mouth with shaking hands. He quickly turned and went to finish getting dressed as sounds of Naruto throwing up echoed throughout the locker room. Shikamaru looked at him before muttering, "Troublesome…"

It was when the obsidian-eyed boy left that the guys burst into laughter.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba said as the usually bright boy walked, shakily, back into the locker room. "How was your first kiss?"

They all laughed even harder as Naruto flipped him off and walked out, fully clothed.

There was an awkward tension between the two for three whole days.

• • • • • • • • •

Kiba was still laughing when he finished the story. He looked over at Sakura and saw her huge grin before she burst out laughing. It was a beautiful sound that had him and Neji staring at her in awe.

Once her laughter died down, she realized that the two were staring at her and blushed a light pink that seemed to highlight her cheekbones and make her even more beautiful.

"What are you guys staring at?" she asked with a curious grin.

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

_ 'Um, okay? Why are they staring at me?'_ Sakura thought after realizing that she was the only one who was still laughing. But when she asked, Kiba started stuttering before Neji saved their asses with some excuse to leave.

"I'll see you guys at lunch!" she called to their retreating figures before turning-

-And running into another chest.

"Sorry," she mumbled before looking up to see a guy with brown hair and dark green eyes.

_'What's with these guys and face paint?'_ she thought as she observed the purple symbols decorating his face.

"It's cool," he said with a small smile as he took a seat on one of the window sills. "You must be the new girl my sister texted me about. "I'm Kankuro Sabaku."

Sakura felt a smile tugging at her lips as she sat beside him. "I'm Sakura Haruno. You kinda look like Temari." She said as she lightly ran her finger over his nose. "You both have the same nose." She whispered, speaking more to herself than him.

She couldn't help but touch him; it was third nature for her to touch certain features that she found interesting. Sakura had run her fingers through Naruto's hair and traced Kiba's painted skin too, and it didn't seem to freak them out too much.

"Sorry," she repeated when he looked at her curiously. "It's kind of a habit." She let out a relieved breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding when he said it was okay.

"Gaara used to do that a lot."

"That's your little brother, right?" she asked, recalling that Temari had mentioned having two younger brothers. Kankuro nodded.

Sakura looked at him with an easy smile. There was no awkward silence between them as they just sat there and waited for their free period to end. It was almost as if they were best friends already.

_ 'There's something special about Kankuro.'_ She thought as she leaned on his shoulder and drifted off to a nap while he was doing something on his phone.


	5. Jerk

• • • • • • • • •

_**Jerk**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

After what felt like a few minutes, Sakura felt someone shaking her gently and calling her name.

"Huh?" she called as light flooded her vision. "What time is it?"

Suddenly, Kankuro came into sight beside her. He was still wearing a smile. "Sakura, the bell's gonna ring any second now." He said, laughing when she groaned and stretched on the window sill. She groggily laid her head back on his shoulder.

"I hate waking up without a blanket to hide under."

She was startled to full alertness when she was pulled from the sill and Kankuro grabbed her in a bear hug. "Are you awake now?" he laughed.

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Danzo's class was as boring as ever that day. Sasuke just couldn't concentrate knowing that Hyuuga and the Dog Boy were poisoning the new girl's mind with lies about him. Judging by the way she was laughing, there was no way that the things they were saying were true.

_ 'What were they telling her?'_ he wondered, remembering the smirk she and Neji wore after he had whispered something in her ear. _'What made her grin like that?'_

The moment the bell rang, Sasuke ran out of the classroom, hoping that the three of them were still in the hall where he last saw them. He sped around the corner, only to find the benches empty.

He sighed in frustration as he sat on one of them. _'Looks like I'll have to wait 'til lunch.'_ He had Neji and Kiba in 4th, but he doubted Asuma would let them talk for very long.

As he rose from the bench, he noticed a flash of pink on the end of the hall opposite of his Geometry class. Turning, he saw Sakura talking to Kankuro near one of the windows.

_'This is my chance.'_

"Hey, new girl," Sasuke called in an emotionless tone. He saw Sakura glance in his direction before turning back to Kankuro, who was glaring slightly at the Uchiha brat.

He saw her pat Kankuro's arm and wait for him to nod before walking towards Sasuke.

"Hey, what were Hyuuga an-" he stopped short as she walked right past him without even acknowledging his presence. He was fed-up with her attitude and grabbed her wrist, yanking her back to him.

"I wasn't done."

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V:**_

•

No he did not just yank her over to him.

_ 'How dare he?'_ Her mind screamed, but Sakura remained calm as she looked up into his eyes before pulling out of his grasp.

"I said I wasn't done." he repeated when she turned to walk away again.

"I heard you the first time." She snapped before walking away again.

_'I am __**not**__ his property! How dare he pull me around like that?' _

Sakura was still upset when she reached her classroom, but her mood instantly brightened when she saw Neji, Hinata and Kiba already in the classroom.

"Sakura!" Kiba shouted as she entered the classroom, attracting everyone's attention. "Come sit by us!"

There were four columns and five rows of desks. Kiba was in the fifth seat of the third column from the door, Neji was in the fourth seat of the fourth column. There were only two seats available; one in front of Kiba-beside Neji- and one all the way in the front of the class, but they were both in the same row. Sakura sat in front of Kiba and had Hinata sitting in front of her; the seat ahead of Hinata was still empty.

_ 'Someone must be missing.' _She thought just as the door opened.

Sakura assumed it would be the teacher, who still hadn't arrived, but was startled to see none other than the jerk Sasuke Uchiha.

"He has this class too?" she hissed as she turned in her seat to face Kiba who only shrugged in response, as if to say 'you never asked'.

"What's wrong with Uchiha being in the class?" Neji asked, observing her quietly. "I thought you guys were friends?"

Sakura scoffed. Her and him, friends? Yeah, when the moon turns red.

"He's rude." She said simply.

"H-he's actually n-not t-that bad, Sakura." Hinata's small voice said.

What no one bothered to tell her was that Sasuke was standing behind her, glaring at anyone who was about to tell her.

"He's so cold-hearted. I try being friendly, he blows me off; I try ignoring him and he acts like I have no right to!" her cheeks were flushing slightly with frustration and anger at the Uchiha's behavior. "I mean, who the hell does he think he is? Royalty? 'Cause if he expects me to bow down, he's dead wrong!" By the end of her outburst, the whole class had heard her.

Sakura heard a gasp spread throughout the class and turned to ask why that was so shocking and came face-to-waist with Sasuke Uchiha.

"What's wrong, Pinky?" he asked when she only quietly glared at him. "It's a little late to get stage fright."

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sasuke could only smirk as he watched her flush with anger before putting her mask of cool back on. "Well, if it isn't the jerk himself." She said coldly. "I suggest you shut your mouth, Uchiha. You got lucky earlier, but I'm not gonna repeat myself again- and I can promise that you won't like it if I snap."

He was kind of taken back by the venom in her voice and the cold tint her eyes had taken, but he decided to push his luck and see how angry she could get without snapping. "Is that a threat or a promise, Sa-ku-ra?" he said suggestively.

It seemed that the rest of the class didn't quite get that one, but Sasuke could tell by the blush staining her cheeks that she got it loud and clear.

"I've seen and_ had_ better," she shot back, shocking him. "So dream on, pretty boy."

Sasuke scoffed at the jab. "If I did, it would be a nightmare."

That one seemed to get to her, but she recovered quickly and looked towards Neji, who subtly nodded.

_'What are they planning?'_ he thought as Sakura's gaze turned to Kiba before going back to Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke," she said with a sly smile as she rose from her desk, their bodies brushing. "What's your type?"

_'My what?'_ he raised an eyebrow at her question, earning him an eye roll.

"What's your interest type?" she clarified with a large smirk. He didn't like where this was going.

"I don't have one," he replied coolly. "What's the point of-?"

She cut him off by placing two small, soft fingers on his lips, shocking him- not that he showed it- and the class.

_**No one was allowed to touch Sasuke.**_

"Oh, no," she said quietly. "I heard you have a certain interest in blondes with blue eyes. But I'm not talking about Ino." Kiba burst out laughing and Neji was trying to cover his snickers with a fake cough.

Sasuke was confused. What the hell-

His eyes widened with realization. _**She was talking about the incident with Naruto!**_

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sakura watched as his eyes widened, confirming what Neji and Kiba had told her. And she was guessing that the whole school didn't know.

"What's the matter, Sasuke?" she asked, here grin growing wider and wider with each passing second. "I didn't know you were so shy."

_'Checkmate bitch'_ she thought as she cleared her throat before raising her voice so the _whole_ classroom could hear her.

"Our lovely Sasuke, here, has been keeping a _**big**_ secret that I've been given the pleasure of exposing." She could see him trying to come up with a plan to stop her since it was obvious that she wasn't just going to back down. "Sasuke has shared a very special kiss with someone other than our beloved Ino."

Within seconds, fan girls were whispering and calling out questions.

"With who?" "Tell us!" "I bet it was Karin!" "No way, it was Temari!"

Sakura was enjoying the panicked look in Sasuke's eyes.

_'This was fun, but it's over now.'_

"He kissed N-"

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

_ 'I can't believe I just did that…'_ Sasuke thought as he watched Sakura's eyes grow wide.

The room was eerily still; even Kiba had stopped laughing and was now looking between the Uchiha's face and where his hands were.

Suddenly, Sasuke was pushed harshly away from her.

"What the hell was that, Sasuke?" asked Sakura, her green eyes flashing with anger.

Sasuke felt somewhat surprised as well. No girl rejected his kiss, and then he smirked as he realized something. "Oh, so it's 'Sasuke' now? What happened to 'Uchiha'?"

Abruptly, a small hand gripped his neck tightly and pushed him back until he fell on top of someone's desk, Sakura between his legs, adding pressure.

"You are so dead, you little arrogant bastard!"

_'Holy shit,' _Sasuke thought, slightly panicked. _'She's seriously pissed!'_

Everything broke into chaos. Some of the fan girls were yelling for the new girl to let go; a few guys were trying to pull Sasuke over the desk while Kiba was trying to pry Sakura off of his neck.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed as he jumped from his seat, not resorting to touching her yet. "Calm down! I know he deserves it- but you can't do it here!"

Sasuke felt his head getting heavier as his lack of oxygen started affecting him, making him squirm more.

Neji, noticing the dark tint entering the Uchiha's complexion, called to Kiba. "Get her off of him," he said calmly, remaining in his seat. "He's turning blue."

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sakura couldn't even think straight, she was so angry. How dare he kiss her after all he'd put her through. He'd snapped at her at least three times and would ignore all of her attempts at conversation during his free period.

_'I'm gonna kill him!'_ Her inner self screamed as she straddled him in an attempt to keep him from being pulled out of her grasp. _'This little brat!'_

Once she noticed him turning blue from the suffocation, she loosened her grip, seeing the slight fear in his eyes.

Their gazes met and she saw that he received her silent threat.

'_I think he's learned his lesson.' _She thought in satisfaction.

Just as she was about to let go of his neck completely, someone's arms looped around her waist and yanked her into the air.

_'What the f-' _she watched as Sasuke sat up slowly, gasping and coughing- their gazes never breaking. She swore she saw a threatening smirk crawl over his features. _'I swear to God, if he tries anything…'_

Glancing over her shoulder, Sakura saw spiky brown hair tried squirming out of his grasp. "Kiba let me go!" she growled lowly.

"No way, you need time to cool off." He replied as he continued to drag her out of classroom door, tugging on her when she tried to hold on to the threshold. "Jeez, Sakura, would you let go already?"

Once they were through the door, one of the girls jumped from her position beside her desk and shut the door. By the look in her eyes, Sakura assumed that she was one of Sasuke's fan girls. She found it amusing that the redhead was trying to glare at Sakura from behind her glasses. Had she not just seen what Sakura had done to the last person who messed with her?

_'Whatever,'_ she thought as she shot the girl a menacing grin. _'She can be next if she's so eager.'_ She shook her head at the thought. _'I've really got to stop hanging out with Sasori and Hidan.'_

As much as she appreciated their friendship and fighting tips, their menacing attitudes seemed to be rubbing off on her. She could still remember the first time they had started a fight with there. She'd had their backs all the way through, and ever since that day, she'd grown to enjoy fights.

After she and Kiba had been sitting in the hallway for a few minutes, the boy uttering calming things in her ear with his arm around her shoulders, she told him that she was ready to go back in.

"Are you sure?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head uncertainly. "It's only been, like, three minutes…"

She nodded. She didn't want to tell him that she'd calmed down as soon as she was off of Sasuke.

"Fine," he said. "Let's just get inside before Professor Asuma comes-"

"What are you two doing outside of the classroom?" A voice asked from the other side of the hallway. A man with jet-black hair that stuck up over his bandana and brown eyes was walking towards them.

"Inuzuka, I know for a fact that you're in my class this period." Sakura had no idea how he talked around that unlit cigarette in his mouth. "Where are you supposed to be?" asked Asuma, turning to her.

_'You've got to be kidding?' _She thought as she inspected him a little closer. _'This is our teacher?'_

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

"_Sasuke-kun_, are you alright?" "Did that bitch leave a mark?" "Why did you kiss her _Sasuke-kun_?" "Who was she talking about earlier?" "Are you guys dating?" "What a horrible girlfriend!" "What about Ino, _Sasuke-kun_?"

Every time one of his stupid fan girls would add the suffix to his name, Sasuke's eye would twitch. Everyone in the school knew how much he hated it. Even Ino had stopped saying it once she found out that he thought it was a turn-off.

Speaking off Ino… He wondered how she would take the news of him kissing another girl.

The _new girl_ at that;

The very girl he'd been threatening that morning.

_'What an annoying girl,'_ he thought as he rubbed at his neck and winced a little. There would definitely be a bruise tomorrow. _'I didn't think she'd react like __**that.**__'_

"Oh, come on Asuma! We just stepped out for a second!"

Everyone's heads turned to the door as Kiba's voice rang out from the other side. Sasuke snorted in exasperation.

_'That idiot's as loud as Naruto.'_

The door handle jiggled and everyone scrambled to their seats, settling just as the door swung open and the three entered the classroom.

Sasuke expected Sakura to be ashamed of her actions and quietly walk to her seat with her head down. Instead, she strutted in with her head high and stopped near his desk to deliver a short message.

"Don't think that you're getting off that easy, Uchiha." She whispered in a dangerous tone.

Smirking, Sasuke turned to see her sit before reaching into his bag for a sheet of paper. Satisfied by his own message, he shifted towards Hinata and murmured, "Pass this to Sakura."

He heard a low growl and knew that she'd read the note. He felt his smirk grow even bigger as he directed his attention to Asuma- who was making some kind of excuse for being late.

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sakura couldn't stand the smirk he gave her as she approached his desk. She knew that it was a bold move, but if she was anything, she was daring. So she paused beside him and saw his smirk grow, feeling her temper bubble-up again.

"Don't think that you're getting off that easy, Uchiha."

Apparently, though, that wasn't warning enough for him, because she received an irritating note from him only seconds later.

_Wouldn't dream of, Haruno._

Sakura felt her temper flare again and tried to suppress the growl that was about to escape from her chest. She saw Hinata jump and knew it had come out anyways. Sasuke's smirk almost radiated towards her.

_'Kami, he's so irritating!'_

• • • • • • • • •

Sakura couldn't be more relived when the bell rang. She'd had a little bit of fun goofing off with Kiba in the back of the class. He and another boy in the class, Idate Morino, were having a paper ball fight every time Asuma turned to the board. She had to admit, Idate was good-looking. He had brown hair that was in a spiky ponytail with spiky bangs that stopped and shot out at the top of his forehead. His brown eyes were gorgeous and seemed to have a naturally mischievous glint, even if he wasn't getting into any trouble.

Sakura was stifling her laughter as their battle continued, innocent bystanders getting hit and some even joined in. They had almost been busted when someone hit Neji in the face, causing Sakura and Kiba, and even Hinata, to erupt into a fit of giggles that had every student who was trying to actually concentrate glaring at the trio.

One particular glare caught Sakura's eye and she turned to meet Sasuke's gaze. "Is there a problem, Uchiha?" she asked just quietly enough for the question to go unnoticed by the instructor.

As she waited for him to respond, she smirked and turned to carry on with their game, as if to say "I thought not".

Sakura cast a glance at Idate and saw that he had a paper bullet aimed at the unsuspecting Uchiha. He glimpsed at her with a grin and fired it at her encouraging nod.

The paper hit its target and they both watched as the dark-haired boy's gaze snapped towards the direction that it came from. Sakura followed his gaze and saw that Idate had already directed his attention back to taking notes, so she quickly turned back to Sasuke as he angrily scanned the students.

_'Ha! Even you can't look everywhere at once.'_ Sakura thought, releasing a small chuckle.

His eyes turned to hers and he stared angrily for a brief moment before turning away again.

She looked at Idate the second Sasuke turned away and saw that he had been watching the Uchiha also. Feeling her gaze, he turned to see her smile approvingly and winked before turning back to taking notes.

Sakura felt her stomach flutter at his sensual wink and knew that she would be seeing him at lunch.

What she didn't know was that Sasuke had seen Idate wink at someone from the corner of his eye. He guessed that it was directed to Sakura, since he highly doubted Idate would be winking at Neji or Kiba like that. He also guessed that he'd just discovered the identity of the one who shot him with that paper bullet.

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Idate Morino? That's who shot him?

_'You're dead Morino.'_ Sasuke thought as he looked at the clock that was directly above the blackboard. With exactly fifteen minutes left, he began planning his revenge. _'How can I possibly repay him?'_

Sasuke felt a smirk dawn on his face as an idea popped into his head.

He would humiliate him, and the best part would be that he wouldn't have to lift a finger to do it. After all, that's what Freshmen were for.

• • • • • • • • • •

Sasuke had the whole prank set up before the end of the day. After finding his way to a table full of Freshmen, he managed to convince the five guys to do his bidding while the Sophomore class was in P.E. Of course, there were a few difficulties that he had to deal with.

"B-but, where are supposed to get paint and balloons within three hours?" One of the boys asked, shocked that _the_ Sasuke Uchiha was demanding favors of them.

"From a store." He replied coldly.

The boy was apparently the goody-two-shoes of the group. All of his friends shrugged as he looked to each of them in panic. "There aren't any stores _on_ school grounds!" he exclaimed. "How are we supposed to get to one? How are we even supposed set this whole thing up? We have classes!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted lazily. What was this kid's problem, anyway? They could've been gone already.

_'Jeez, it's not like I'm asking them to rig the main computer's security system.' _He and Shikamaru had done that as their end of the year prank of their Freshman year.

"Are you going to do it or not?" he glared at the kid as hard as he could; he knew that the others had already decided but it seemed like this one was the smartest of the group. Once the kid nodded, Sasuke roughly clapped him on the back and smirked at the rest of the boys. "I'm having a party next month," he told them all. "This goes good and you'll be the first Freshman to ever be invited."

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

All throughout their physics class, Sakura felt very uneasy at Sasuke's smug attitude. She could feel his smirk from two seats away and couldn't help but wonder what put him in such a good mood.

_'What's he got up his sleeve?' _She thought. Sakura stayed like that, watching him from the corner of her eye for a few more moments before he turned and gazed at her.

Sakura refused to acknowledge that she'd been staring at him, but it seemed as though he hadn't noticed and was just looking at her.

_'Is he seriously just gonna sit there and gawk at me?' _She thought uncertainly, discreetly observing his blank face. _'No smirk? No sneer?'_

After pretending to take notes for a while longer, Sakura finally shifted her gaze to Sasuke's. Their gazes met and they simply stared at each other.

_'He has really nice eyes,'_ Sakura found herself thinking as they continued their staring contest. _'They're so dark, I'm pretty sure they're actually black- not dark brown.'_

Just when she was starting to actually enjoy the tranquility between them, the ebony-eyed stranger turned back into Sasuke Uchiha. He kept their gazes locked, but his face turned up in a sneer.

Sakura scoffed and returned the look before turning back to the board.

_'Scratch that,'_ she thought in frustration. _'He'll never even be considered anything more _than_ handsome in my books with an attitude like that!'_


	6. Payback

_**Hey Guys :D I might update a little later now, cuz I'm going 2 Band Camp …And no, it's not like in those stupid movies where every1 is a nerd ! I'm also gonna be doing another story. I already have it all written, so imam upload depending on the reviews, so keep a look-out for my next story ! **_

_**So, yeahh, lol. Just … Thanx sooo much 4 reading and reviewing. I hope u like this chap. cuz I really do :P **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto !**_

_**And now, without any more delays, I give you chap. 6 !**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Payback**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

Physics and French were finally over! Sakura was practically skipping towards the Gymnasium as she prepared to go to her favorite class.

_'P.E. has to be easiest class of all!' _She thought as she rounded the corner. And guess who was standing outside the door.

"Idate," she called as she neared the door. "Hey. You have P.E. now too?"

He nodded. "Hey, Sakura." Idate said with a brilliant smile. "And yeah, all Sophomores have 8th period together."

_'So cute,'_ Sakura thought as she gazed at his handsome face. _'And he's so sweet.'_

"Oh, I didn't know that. Is everyone inside already?" she stood on her tiptoes to peer into the small window in the upper half of the door.

"Yeah, just about everyone."

Peering within the Gym, Sakura saw that indeed, everyone was inside. She could see a few of the girls sitting in the bleachers, talking. As she continued to view her fellow Sophomores, she spotted Kiba and Naruto along with the other guys in the corner of the room. Apparently, they were arguing about something because every once in a while, Naruto would gesture to himself and the other boy would shake his head in disagreement.

"Why aren't you in there too?" she asked as she turned back to Idate. "Won't you get in trouble with the teacher or something?"

She swore she felt her heart skip a beat as he flashed a lopsided grin. "I've been in worse trouble, Sakura." He said in a low, seductively bad boy voice. "It's cute that you're worried about me, though."

"Just keep telling yourself that, Morino." She said, walking into the Gym as she felt her face heat with a blush.

_'He's so cocky,' _she thought, glancing back to see him watching her walk away. _'But in a charming way.'_ She glanced back again and he winked, causing a darker blush to spread across her cheeks.

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sasuke felt as if he was going to go crazy any second. He was used to Naruto being an idiot, but he'd thought that Kiba was smarter. Especially after the whole Sakura thing earlier that morning, but he was _very_ wrong.

"Just admit it, Kiba," Naruto shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the brown-haired boy. "You know I'm way better looking than you!"

The other boy laughed loudly. "In your dreams, Uzumaki; everyone knows I'm better than you in every category. Especially in looks! I mean, my body alone is enough for you to lose!"

"You're such a liar!"

"You're just saying that 'cause you know it's true!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Dog-boy!"

"Blonde idiot!"

_ 'Someone please make it stop!'_ Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Sasuke, tell him!" Naruto shouted to his best friend, even though he was right beside him.

"Sasuke knows that I'm right!" Kiba looked to Sasuke expectantly. "Right, Sasuke?"

_'How can I stay out of this, but also end it?'_

An idea popped into his head. It was so simple! Why hadn't he thought of it ten minutes ago?

"Ask a girl." He said curtly.

"Great idea bastard!" Naruto said as he looked over to where the girls were. "But which one?"

Sasuke was really starting to get pissed off. The idiot had practically blown his eardrums with his yelling. Couldn't he talk like a normal person for once in his life?

"Yo! Sakura!"

_'Oh God, no.' _Sasuke's mind begged as the pink-haired girl began walking towards them.

"Hey, Sasuke," Kiba said smugly. "Try to get a hold of your hormones, okay? I don't think you want a repeat of what happened in Geometry."

He growled menacingly when Naruto opened his mouth to start yelling all over again. "Don't."

Neji smirked tauntingly. "I don't know, Kiba. I think he liked when she was straddling him."

"Shut up, Hyuuga." The Uchiha said in a warning tone.

Kiba, apparently, wasn't done though. "C'mon Sasuke," he said in a suggestively low voice. "Is that what turns you on? When the girl gets a little… rough?"

"I swear to God, Kiba, if you don't shut up about that I-"

"Shut up about what?" Sakura asked as she stood outside their semi-circle. All eyes turned to her as she stood there, bright green eyes shining warily, twirling a strand of her long, pink hair.

Her eyes fell on each of the guys before she looked back to Kiba, staring boldly. "You called?"

The boy in question motioned for her to come into the gathered group before explaining the argument to her, in detail.

"So you just want me to say which one of you I think is hotter?"

Everyone, except the two idiots involved in the argument, nodded in exasperation. Sakura had to spend a lot of time with guys, because she seemed oddly at home with the stupid antics of the blond and brunette.

Right when she opened her mouth again, Neji leaned down and whispered in her ear. All of the guys watched as she blushed and glanced behind her.

_'What's she looking at?' _Sasuke thought as he turned to follow her gaze, only to see the Gym door swing closed.

Sakura muttered something about being right back before she jogged towards the closed door.

"Wait, Sakura!" Naruto shouted after her. "Which one of us do you choose?"

"I'll tell you after school!" replied as she slipped through the door.

_'I wonder where she's off to.'_ Sasuke thought, shooting Neji a questioning look.

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

_'How did Neji even notice that he was watching me?' _Sakura thought as she walked out of the Gym. _'I didn't even feel him watching me.'_

Sakura was a very attentive person. Years of having to watch you and your friends' backs did that to you. Ever since she started getting into street fights, her senses sharpened. Sakura could always tell when someone was watching or following her, it was second nature to her.

"Sakura," a voice called from down the hall. "I'm over here."

Instead of jumping, as most people did when startled, Sakura's head snapped towards the voice. There was no time to be shocked when someone jumped you from behind. You just react.

She moved to join him near the snack machines by the windowsill. "Hey, Idate." She whispered, not wanting to get caught if a teacher just happened to be roaming the halls. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he said, equally quiet. "I just wanted to talk to you without your bodyguards."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his choice of words. She told him that she didn't have bodyguards and was thoroughly surprised by his response.

"Damn," he exhaled, leaning towards her while still holding her gaze. "I _really_ wanted a chance to guard your _body _withmine."

_'Sooo sexy,' _Sakura blushed. She was used to guys hitting on her, especially pretty boys. But she'd never liked any of them back like she did Idate.

"Oh, really?" she asked teasingly. "Well maybe if you take me out first, we can-"

Suddenly, five boys with hoodies popped in from each exit with balloons in their hands. Just as she was about to ask them what the hell they thought they were doing, the first one flung a balloon at them.

Blue paint splattered all over the wall and Idate. Sakura gasped when three other balloons were flying straight towards her.

_'Shit!'_

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

"Dude, I swear," Kiba said as they all continued laughing. "She was like, 5'1", it was hilarious!"

It was twenty minutes into their 8th period, but no one was really doing anything more than sitting around and talking- well, except for Lee. He was doing enough exercises for the entire class.

"Come, my youthful friends," he said as he climbed the bleachers continuously. "We must work hard and bloom into healthy young men and women!"

"Troublesome-"

"_**AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Everyone jumped as an ear-piercing scream rang throughout the entire school.

"That's Sakura!" Kiba shouted as they all ran through the doors leading to the halls.

The end of the hall looked like a paintball warzone. Splashes of paint decorated the walls, snack machine, window, floor and the two students that stood in the middle of it all.

_'Oh shit,'_ Sasuke thought as the smaller of the two opened their eyes. He would recognize those bright green eyes anywhere.

"Uchiha!" the other one shouted, wiping the paint from his face.

_'I told those idiots not to say my name,'_ his eyes flickered to Sakura, who was just standing there, shaking with rage. _'And they were only supposed to get Idate!'_

Sasuke felt himself tense as Sakura started walking towards him, looking gracefully deadly. He expected her to run at him or shout or something- but she didn't.

She walked right past him and into the Gym, pausing at the door.

"You're dead." She said quietly before walking into the locker room.

The crowd immediately broke into a sting of 'oh's and 'damn's. Sasuke hadn't asked for all of this and, for once, he actually felt somewhat threatened by the petite girl. Or, at least, he felt more threatened by her than Idate, who was still standing there like an idiot.

The gathered students eventually dispersed and Idate walked over to Sasuke, who was finding it so hard to hold in his laughter that he was actually smiling in satisfaction. This was who he had been aiming to embarrass, after all.

"Wow, Morino," he said smugly. "What happened to you?"

The rainbow-colored boy scowled. "We know you did it, Uchiha, so just give up the act."

At this, Sasuke's smug look dropped back into his normal, passive one. "And how would you know that?"

"Your little flunkies gave you up." Idate said, sneering. "One of them said that you were gonna let them into one of your _'legendary parties' _if they did you a favor." Idate scoffed at the legendary part, clearly stating that he didn't consider them anything more than mediocre.

_'I bet it was that idiot who didn't want to do it in the first place.' _Sasuke thought.

"Consider this as payback for your little paper bullet." Shaking his head in disgust, Sasuke turned and cautiously walked back into the Gym. He half expected Sakura to jump out from behind the door and strangle him, again, but what he found instead was actually very interesting.

There she was, sitting in the bleachers, surrounded by most of the class- the majority were boys.

The only reason that Sasuke recognized her was because he could see her bubblegum colored hair.

_'She must have rinsed the paint out.'_ He thought as he moved closer to the laughing group. As he got close enough, he realized that she hadn't just washed her hair. She was half naked!

Her hair was in a high ponytail, ending mid-back. She had taken off her paint-covered uniform and was now wearing white Nike running shorts- that were very short- and a green sports shirt that stopped above her navel and green running shoes too.

_'It should be illegal for anyone to show so much skin.'_ He thought as he took her in. But, surprisingly, Sasuke liked it. The skimpy little workout outfit showed off her figure. _'Wait a second,'_ He froze for a second. _'Sakura has a tattoo!'_

"Sasuke! You're back!"

He felt his eye twitch at the boy's endless stupidity. Did he have to attract _everyone's_ attention?

Sasuke glanced at Sakura before going to sit beside Naruto, who was a row behind her. "Shut up, idiot." He said emotionlessly.

"Bastard, you missed it!" Naruto said loudly. "We were all talking about how tough Sakura is! She's been in, like, a million fights!"

He glanced at the girl who was relaxing as everyone else was talking around her, asking her questions.

"Have you ever been cut?"

"Wow Sakura! You're so brave!"

"How many people have you killed?"

"Are you wanted in Suna?"

"You must be pretty hardcore, Sakura!"

"She's amazing, right guys?"

"Yeah!" "Totally!" "And hot!"

Sasuke shook his head. They were all acting like fan boys, suffocating the girl. She didn't seem too frazzled, though. It was almost as if she was used to the attention. It was only then, when he looked at her laid-back attitude, that he realized that Kiba had his arm casually draped on her shoulders.

"What's with Kiba?" he whispered to Naruto and, for once, the dumb blond didn't yell his response.

"I dunno," he said hesitantly. "I think he likes her."

Sasuke scoffed before asking yet another question. "So, is she in some kind of gang?" he gestured to the tattoo on her lower left side.

Almost immediately, the boy's eyes bulged.

"Sakura," he shouted over everyone else. "You have a tattoo?"

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

I felt a blush creep across my face at Naruto's observation.

_'Dam,'_ I thought as everyone's eyes scanned my body. _'I forgot that this shirt shows my tattoo!'_

"Uh, yeah," I said, trying to shift discreetly so I could hide it from view. "It's nothing, really."

The guys shrugged at my response and continued their previous conversations- well, all except for Neji and Kiba. Of course the Hyuuga prodigy had already discovered its hiding place, but Kiba was still clueless.

Suddenly, the arm that was on my shoulders moved down to my waist as he pulled me to him. "Can I see?" he whispered in my ear.

I have to admit, that was a huge turn-on for me. I just love it when I can feel a guy's breath tickle my ear.

I shivered in his hold and placed his hand over my left hip.

"You're touching it." I whispered back. Kiba leaned towards my hand to peek at the place his hand was covering and I felt my cheeks heat up again at the feeling of his warm hand so low on my side. "That tickles." I murmured as he moved back to his original position and started tracing circles over the inked skin.

"I know." He said with a cute, boyish grin that had me blushing all over again- then the Gym door opened.

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

I was really starting to wonder about Sakura. Was she some kind of slut? First she flirts with Kiba and Neji, then Kankuro, then Idate, and now she's back to Kiba?

_'What's with this girl?' _

He was beyond grateful when the door crashed open and she jumped out of Kiba's embrace. Then he actually saw who had opened the door.

_'Great,'_ he thought as Idate strode into the room. _'It's boyfriend number four!'_

Sasuke calmly watched as she smiled at him before settling back into Kiba's welcoming arms. And even weirder, he swore that he saw Idate grin back before he strode into the boys' locker room.

'_What the hell is this?'_ He thought confusedly. Shouldn't Morino be mad? _'I would probably beat the shit out of any guy who was holding the girl I liked!'_

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

'_I knew he was a player!' _Sakura thought excitedly.

Everyone knew the rule of the players. If you know someone wants you, and you want to be considered a challenge, you have to make them work for it. They have to _prove_ that they're good enough for you, and that's exactly what Sakura was doing. And by the grin he gave her, she knew that he would do exactly that.

She and Kiba were talking about their football team, which he was going to try-out for, when the room suddenly a loud squeal echoed throughout the Gym.

"OH MY GOD," this girl named Ami screamed. "IDATE'S SHIRTLESS!"

_'He can't be serious!' _Sakura giggled as a small group of girls ran and started talking to him, blocking his body from her view.

She met his gaze over the girls' heads and raised an eyebrow, as if to say "You wouldn't dare."

"Yo, guys!" he called to the bleachers. "Basketball; Shirts vs. Skins."

All of the guys, including Kiba, rose from the bleachers and made their way to the court.

Idate, Kiba, Naruto and that Suigetsu kid were on skins; Neji, Sasuke, Jugo and Chouji were on shirts. Shikamaru, Gaara and a few others didn't want to play.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura called to the talking girl. "Naruto's on the skins team."

Sakura burst out into a rolling fit of laughter as she watched the pale-eyed girl's face go completely red when her eyes landed on the half naked blond. She laughed even harder when Naruto waved to them and Kiba flexed.

_'Wow,'_ she shook her head and giggled. _'Are they still caught up on that stupid argument?'_

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Gym was finally over and Sasuke dreaded the idea of running into Sakura as he left. He could still remember her angry tone after she was caught in his prank's crossfire.

"_**You're dead."**_

He shuddered subconsciously as he remembered her deadly tone. She hadn't said another word to him since then. The only sign of acknowledgement he received was the dirty glare he caught when he pushed Naruto down while trying to get the ball from him.

_'She can't like Naruto too, can she?' _he'd thought.

Now, he felt semi-guilty as she strode the halls to get her stuff from her locker, still wearing her very exposing gym outfit. Guys whistled and made catcalls as she walked towards the entrance of the school.

He followed closely behind her, trying to decide if he should try to apologize or just leave before she snapped on him.

They had just pushed through the doors and he was about to apologize, when a shiny red Dodge Viper convertible came into view. There was one guy with hair as red as the car, sitting in the driver's seat and another with grey hair- though he looked young- leaning on the side.

They were both watching Sakura closely, and the grey-haired one had a huge smirk plastered on his face.

_'Those guys look like they're about to eat her,'_ he thought as he walked a little faster to try to catch up to her.

She was a little further ahead of him, descending the few steps at the front of the school, when one of the students did something that had Sasuke scared for the guy.

He watched as Sakura turned to the guy- he realized it was Suigetsu- and pushed him, saying something that he couldn't quite hear. Suigetsu just kept grinning as she turned back around and began walking towards the Viper.

_'She knows those goons?'_ Sasuke thought in shock. There was no way a girl like Sakura would hang out with people like that. Weren't girls who were thugs supposed to be… ugly, or something?

Sakura was maybe a dozen steps away when Suigetsu came up behind her and grabbed her ass again. This time, before she could even react, the medium-height redhead was out of the car and between him and Sakura.

_'She really does know them…'_

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

I was pissed when that guy groped me the first time.

"If you want to keep those, I suggest you keep them off of me!" I growled. I thought that the news of what I did to Uchiha had spread throughout the school already, but apparently, I was wrong. That or he didn't think I could hurt him.

If that was the case, he was _dead wrong_. I've put guys that were twice his size in the ICU before; he would be a piece of cake.

My mood lifted a little when I saw Hidan and Sasori waiting for my by Sasori's Viper. I love that car!

But, just like that, my mood dropped again. The pervert grabbed my ass again! I felt my eyes widen, but before I could react, Sasori was out of the car and had the guy's hand in his death grip. We exchanged a meaningful look and I nodded.

_'This idiot deserves whatever Sasori gives him.'_

Ignoring the gathering crowd, I went to stand beside Hidan and threw my bag into the car.

"Hey, kid," he said with a feral grin. "You're already causing trouble on the first day, huh? Breaking a few hearts?"

"Hey, Hidan," I said casually before turning back to watch my other best friend break this guy's bones. As I stood there, I noticed Sasuke standing at the top of the steps, leaning on the rail, overlooking the fight. Deciding to mess with him a little, I mouthed "You're dead" to him before turning back to Hidan, not waiting for his reaction.

Sasori's menacingly low voice could be heard from our positions on the car. "… And you're going to apologize to her. Now." He growled.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "No way am I saying shit to that little whore!" he shouted. "Now let go of me, you little freak!"

With lightning-fast speed, Sasori twisted his arm behind his back and pushed the shouting boy into a kneeling position in front of me. I felt a sick kind of satisfaction at the fear and pain in his eyes.

"It hurts when someone doesn't listen to you, huh brat?" Hidan chuckled darkly as he squatted down to Suigetsu's level and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me. "Now, you're gonna say sorry to the princess of our group before we _really_ lose our tempers."

As scary as it sounded, this was Sasori and Hidan's good sides. They were angry, but not dangerously so.

Suigetsu was a stubborn little imbecile that was for sure. Even though Sasori was about to pop his arm out of its socket, he still refused to apologize.

"Okay, that's it." The blue-haired boy's eyes shone with relief at my words. He probably thought I meant that we were done trying to force him. "I really hope you'll consider listening next time." I said and, getting my meaning, Hidan moved away just as I swung.

Suigetsu's cheek made a satisfying cracking sound as it connected with my fist. Sasori released his arms, making him drop to the ground as he moved walked around the car and into the driver's seat again.

Without another word, Hidan withdrew to the passenger's seat. Sparing one last glance at Sasuke, whose mouth was curved up into a small grin while Naruto and Kiba cheered, before I jumped into the car and sat on Hidan's lap.

I could see that the majority of the crowd looked a little shocked, not by the fight, but the fact that a girl had fractured Suigetsu's cheek. Then again, they were guys. The girls were all wide-eyed as we pulled off at illegal speeds and I flipped them off.

'_It's good to be a badass!' _I thought, laughing as Kiba and Naruto burst into laughter.

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sasuke chuckled as Sakura sped off and flipped everyone off. It just wasn't something you'd expect to see in real life. Then again, it wasn't every day that a girl threw a punch strong enough to break someone's cheekbone.

_'I should apologize tomorrow… nah.' _Sasuke wanted to see if she would hesitate to body slam him or punch him in the face like Suigetsu. _'Maybe Neji was right about me liking rough girls…'_

"Wow, Sakura's amazing!" Kiba said in an awe-filled voice.

They were all walking to one of Sasuke's many cars: his black 2010 Cadillac Escalade. The guys were always asking to borrow it for their _'dates'_ since it had so much room. Yeah, gross, right?

"Hey, bastard," Naruto yelled as he climbed in one of the backseats. "Did you see how much power she put behind that punch?"

"That was very impressive." Neji said from the passenger's seat.

"A girl that strong could be troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled as he reclined his seat and got comfortable.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He was just about to take off when his phone chimed.

_Sasuke? Where are you? I thought we were gonna have a little 'fun' during 8__th__ period?_

_Ino_

He shook his head. Looking at all of the messages before that one, he realized that she'd been texting him _all day_ and he had only just realized that he hadn't seen her in any of the classes they shared.

_'No wonder P.E. wasn't so annoying today,' _he thought as he remembered how he felt like something was missing. _'I thought it was 'cause that crazy pedophile wasn't there today…'_

Everyone thought that the P.E. teacher, Gai, was gay since he was always so… affectionate towards Lee. It was honestly just disturbing. They look alike, dress alike, speak alike, and they're both so bizarre-

"Eh, bastard, can we go now?"

Sliding his phone shut, Sasuke shifted the car into gear and started towards the Hyuuga compound.

_'Today has been too weird.' _His thoughts drifted back to the new girl. _'There's something different about her.'_


	7. Paranoid

• • • • • • • • •

_**Paranoid**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

The thought of having Sakura's goons bust into his mansion in the middle of the night was the only thing that turned Sasuke into a light sleeper. It had been weeks since the paint-balloon drama. Why was it taking her so long to get him back? Was this all a part of her plan? Was she trying to make him so paranoid that he'd embarrass himself?

_'It's not gonna work, then.' _Sasuke thought. _'Maybe she just needs a little motivation?' _

He surely couldn't rely on others to do it for him, they'd probably rat him out. But he couldn't do it himself and risk her breaking his face, though Sasuke was sure he could take one of her punches better than Suigetsu had. Either way, it seemed like he was going to have to wait her next move out.

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sakura and Hinata were at Temari's house, painting their nails as they waited for Tenten to show up.

Honestly, Sakura didn't see the point of this silly paint. It would only chip and make her hands look even messier the next time she got into a fight. She could only imagine the ridicule she'd receive for it. Hidan would probably never shut up about her "trading in her bat for a bra".

Shaking her head, Sakura wiped all of the polish off each of her nails. _'I am not going to sit through that for hours.'_

"Uh, Sakura," Hinata said slowly. "You're supposed to be putting it _on_."

She smiled proudly at the indigo-haired girl. They'd finally gotten rid of that stupid stutter. The process had been long, and there were many failed attempts, but it was worth it to finally hear her friend speaking with such fluidity and confidence.

_'Even Naruto had noticed the difference.'_

• • • _Flashback • • •_

"Hinata, I can promise you that this will go well!" Sakura cheered her on.

The two of them were standing behind one of the bookshelves in the library, whispering excitedly. Naruto stood on the other side of the shelf, looking for a book for their English Lit. Report.

The plan was simple: Get in, split up, Hinata talks to Naruto, Naruto notices her gorgeous voice, and they go out on a date. It was a simple, foolproof plan. The only problem was that Hinata didn't know the plan that Sakura had sneakily conjured in her head, and now she didn't want to split up.

"Sakura, I-if I go alone I'll g-get nervous!" Hinata stuttered slightly as if to prove her point.

_'Damn it!' _She cursed her lack of thoroughness._ 'How could I forget how nervous she gets around Naruto?' _Sakura felt as if a light had clicked on within her brain as an idea crept into her head.

"Fine, Hina," She sighed and pulled the other girl along with her. "I'll go with you –but first, let's do something with this long hair of yours!"

The shy girl always wore her long hair down, causing it to form a curtain around her face, hiding it. Sakura had always been baffled by Hinata's purposefully doing this; the girl had an awesome facial structure!

Moving behind her, Sakura pulled Hinata's hair into a high ponytail that ended mid-back and then moved around to see her revealed face.

"Perfect." She grinned as she looked at the way Hinata's bangs framed her high cheekbones. "Alright," she continued, moving behind the blushing girl and giving a small push. "Let's go say 'hi' to your lover-boy."

After stumbling a few steps, Hinata began walking without Sakura's help and, before she knew it, she was standing in front of Naruto.

"Sakura, what do I–?"

Sakura was snickering from the other side of the library, having snuck away while her friend's back was turned.

_'And now just sit back and watch the show.'_

Within seconds, Naruto's loud voice rang throughout the library. "HINATA, YOU LOOK HOT!"

The girl's smooth response left her lips and the blond boy's eyes bulged. "AND YOU'RE NOT STUTTERING ANYMORE!"

_'Mission complete,' _Sakura laughed as Hinata blushed even more before the accomplished girl walked out, leaving them to talk privately.

• • • • • • • • •

She could still remember Hinata's radiant face, glowing with happiness as she ran towards the Cherry Blossom and told her about her plans with Naruto for the following Friday.

Hinata wasn't the only one getting dates, though. Tenten had been approached by Neji during P.E. later that week and Temari had challenged Shikamaru to a game of shougi, his favorite strategic game. Even I had a little love game going on.

Idate and I were getting really close to being official! We've been talking almost every single day and he's sat with us during P.E. too. I've been so busy with him and the rest of my friends that I haven't even thought about street-brawling with my boys or my revenge on Uchiha.

I'd say that the only people who weren't getting any sort of romance-or even flirting- were Sasuke and Ino, which was really ridiculous considering they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

_'What kind of guy does that to his girlfriend?' _Sakura thought as she watched him reject Ino multiple times at lunch. Hell, she just wanted to hold his hand or at least a hug, since everyone else around them was getting more than that.

Hinata and Naruto were whispering animatedly to each other with his arm around her; Neji had Tenten on his lap while he talked to Idate; Shikamaru was sleeping with his head on the table and Temari's on his shoulder, their hands entwined; I was leaning on Idate as he talked to Neji, his arm looped around my shoulder as I discreetly observed Ino's reactions to the rejection.

_'Why does she stay with such a jerk?'_

Ino's gaze met mine and she scowled, forcefully grabbing Sasuke's hand. Seeing the difference in her actions, the Uchiha gave her a questioning glance and followed her gaze to me.

"Can I help you, forehead?" she hissed, trying not to disturb the others at the table.

I scoffed before snuggling closer into Idate's chest, not missing the envy that flashed in her eyes. She probably wished Sasuke would be so affectionate with her in public, but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were her.

Switching my gaze to Sasuke, I noticed that he was glowering at Idate, who was too caught-up in his conversation with Neji to notice.

"I could ask your boyfriend the same thing, pig." I said after a while of watching Sasuke's one-sided staring contest. Seriously, what was his problem?

Ino glanced at Sasuke, who still trying to bore holes in the side of Idate's head, and sighed loudly for the millionth time that day.

_'Poor thing,' _Sakura couldn't help but feel bad at the other girl's pitiful state. _'She deserves so much better…'_

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sasuke was so busy shooting daggers at the boy in front of him that he didn't even bother acknowledging when Naruto was talking.

"… Asshole, are you even listening?" he shouted across the table.

The onyx-eyed boy glanced at him before looking back to his food. Minutes went by before he broke the silence.

"No."

From the corner of his eye, he watched as Naruto's face reddened slightly and he sucked in a huge breath needed to shout his lungs out. Right as he opened his mouth, Sakura–thankfully–jumped in.

"Naruto was just saying that we should all hang out and go see a movie or something." She said shortly before turning back to Idate.

Sasuke glared at her, angry that she'd interrupted an argument-that did not include her- and only had that much to say. Who did she think she was?

_'Oh yeah, she's a kickass thug.'_ He thought sarcastically as he eyed her discreetly. He took in her long, cotton candy-pink hair, lightly glossed pink lips, high cheekbones, perfect white teeth, shining green eyes– _'It's hard to believe someone so… pretty could be so dangerous.'_

"What the hell are _you_ looking at, Uchiha?"

Sasuke shook his head, trying to shake his thoughts from his head long enough to reply to whomever was talking to him. "Mind your own business, Morino." He growled, giving the other boy the famous _Uchiha glare_, known for scaring people shitless.

"She is my business, dick." Idate didn't look the least bit frightened as he sneered at Sasuke. Before their little confrontation could escalate, the very girl who he'd been studying decided to intervene. Again.

"You guys are so–" "Amazing?" Idate cut in, moving his arm around her waist. Sakura sighed, attracting Sasuke's gaze to a very… developed… place. It was then that he realized what she was wearing:

He knew that the school uniform was loosely enforced, but Sakura was really pushing her luck. She wore a pair of low–riding black skinny jeans; a pink, fitted off–shoulder shirt with a cropped, silver-studded leather jacket; on her feet, there were a pair of black and pink Jordan Spiz'ikes. She also had jewelry on; one side of her nose was pierced and held a silver stud. Each of her ears had a small silver hoop at the lobe.

Sasuke had to admit, she looked pretty hot, in a sinfully wicked sort of way. The leather jacket seemed to enhance her well-developed chest, and he was finding it quite difficult to tear his gaze away as she giggled, making the top of her cleavage flash in and out of sight.

_'I wonder if she has any more tattoos.' _He thought smugly as his gaze dipped to her partially visible stomach. He could see her slightly tanned skin and a flash of her tattoo as she breathed and found the room getting warm. _'That's … so … ho-'_

"You better find somewhere else to rest your eyes before I rip them out, Uchiha." Sakura hissed so he was the only who heard.

Looking up to meet her gaze, Sasuke knew that he'd been caught ogling the goods. _Her goods. _And she was upset.

_'She should be honored that I would even consider looking at her, let alone actually doing it.'_ He thought with a smirk. His gaze went to her neck as something reddish purple caught his attention. _'A hickey?'_ he glanced at Idate and smirked even more. _'Someone's been busy.'_

"What the fuck are you smiling at, huh?" Idate asked in an annoyed tone.

The entertained Uchiha sat there as Tenten and Sakura shared confused looks while Neji smirked and Idate continued to scowl. His gaze drifted back to Sakura, who frowned at him.

He then remembered Idate's question and grew completely serious. "I don't smile." He said flatly, his face completely emotionless as he rose from his seat. "Oh," he said when he'd taken a few steps away from the table. "Nice hickey, Haruno." He gouged her reaction and swaggered out of the cafeteria.

_'Sakura's got quite the body.' _He mused thoughtfully. _'It's too bad she's so annoying.'_ He somehow felt like this wasn't the right word to describe her, but couldn't think of a better-fitting one, because that was the moment that red and blond blurs approached him.

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

"What a tool!" I said loudly, hoping that that pervert, Sasuke, had heard me before he disappeared through the doors. "I can't believe he had the nerve to gawk at me like that!" I lowered my voice so only our table could hear me.

'_He saw the mark! I knew I should've put on some concealor.' _She mused inwardly before she heard a chuckle from the one who'd created the mark.

Sakura turned to Idate, who was grinning at her with mischief in his eyes. "What's so funny?" she asked, a small grin sneaking onto her face as well. She couldn't help it; his smile was so contagious.

"I like seeing you angry." His hand softly touched her knee. "It's really hot." His hands began tracing the skin there, tickling it, teasing her. It had just begun moving upwards when loud voices were heard outside the Cafeteria.

"…pay attention to me anymore!" a girl yelled in the hallway.

"..."

"Are you even listening?" the voice shouted angrily.

By now, students were crowding the hallway, trying to find out what was happening. Sakura found herself growing more and more curious when other students also filed out of the Cafeteria as the voices became angrier. Finally, Sakura and her whole table rose from their seats and scurried into the hall.

Pushing through the crowd, Sakura blinked when she saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha–looking as angry as ever– and his '_girlfriend'_ Ino crying as she stood next to a redheaded girl with glasses.

_'That's the girl who slammed the door in my face when me and Sasuke got in that fight in geometry.'_ She thought as she watched the girl continue to yell at him.

"… You at least pay your girlfriend– and the president of your fan club– a little more attention?" she demanded, gesturing to the sobbing Ino. "You're breaking the deal, Sasuke-kun!"

The boy in question merely looked the blond up and down before turning back to the other girl, annoyance stamped on his face. "The deal's off, Karin." He said blandly. "She's just another fan girl."

Said fan girl gasped before bursting into a fresh batch of tears. "B-B-but, Sasuke-kun, I-"

"Sasuke-kun we had a deal." Karin said haughtily, stepping closer to him. "If you won't date her," she added in an I'm-trying-to-be-sexy voice, "Then you have to date the Vice President; Me."

Sakura felt everyone tense as whispers ran through the crowd, mostly female voices.

"No! She can't date him! Sasuke-kun's mine!" "It's about time he dumped that blond bitch!" "But now Karin's taking him!" "Ino's best friend is moving in on her ex!" "No, Sasuke-kun! Pick me!"

_'What is with these girls?'_ she thought as she watched the girls panic and shout in distress. _'He's not even that great!'_

"Karin, what the hell?" Ino cried as she watched her supposed best friend bat her eyelashes at Sasuke, who just gave her a very creeped–out look in return.

Karin turned to her crying 'friend' and sneered. "Sorry, babe," she said with her nose in the air. "Sasuke-kun is _mines_ now. Go roll in the mud like the little pig you are."

Sakura watched, appalled, as she looked to Sasuke expectantly, waiting for him to say something–anything–that would prove that what the redhead had said wasn't true. "Sasuke?" she asked hopefully.

Sakura noticed that she'd removed the friendly suffix. The pinkette really hoped that he would say something that would spare the blue-eyed girl all of this humiliation, instead of just looking at her emotionlessly.

Letting out a heart-wrenching cry, Ino pushed through the crowd and disappeared through the doors of the girl's bathroom.

_'She didn't deserve that.'_ Sakura thought angrily, her fists clenching as she stood there, waiting 'til all of the students walked back into the Cafeteria before she went after the heartbroken girl.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I'm so happy that you chose me!"

The rosette's head snapped up as she heard the voice and realized that Sasuke and Karin were two of the few students still in the hallway. She felt anger boil within her as she watched the girl shamelessly throw herself at that _bastard_.

"Go away, Karin." He said flatly. "I'm busy."

"Okay, Sasuke-kun," she continued, obviously not getting the hint. "We'll talk later!" she walked past the fuming girl, sneering and swinging her hips in a way too provocative to describe.

Sakura turned her gaze back to the ebony-eyed demon before her and gave him the most disgusted look she could manage without saying a word. His eyes narrowed then he smirked at her, as if he found that whole thing amusing.

"Do you think this is some kind of game?" she growled angrily, making his smirk dip slightly before he resumed to his cocky self. She saw his mouth open but cut him off before he had the chance to say a single word. "You _disgust_ me." She moved forward until they were only two feet away.

"You are the most _despicable _human being I have _**ever**_ met!" she shouted, attracting the attention of a couple of boys in the hall who immediately ran back to the Cafeteria and announced another fight. Within seconds, the halls were crowded again–not that Sakura cared.

"I can't even begin to fathom why such a gorgeous girl like Ino would put up with a self-absorbed, immature, pretentious asshole like you!" she yelled, green eyes blazing as she roughly pushed him and laughed inwardly as he stumbled and nearly hit the lockers.

Female gasps ran through the crowd and guys gave audible winces and chuckles. Sakura felt somewhat satisfied that at least the guys found it funny and were laughing at _him_.

"I don't see why you care, Haruno." He said, glaring coldly at her.

"I care because no girl should have to go through what you've put her through." She said just as icily. "Not only have you completely used and misled her, but you've also managed to destroy her dignity in minutes; and in front of the whole Sophomore class!"

The Uchiha snorted and crossed his arms indignantly. "She misled herself by thinking I would actually be _in love_ with her!" his voice rose with anger and Sakura found herself glaring even harder at his spiteful tone, a glare that faltered slightly as he leaned down to her ear. "I'm a playboy; we don't get involved with _feelings_." He chuckled darkly, tauntingly.

"I think you're just mad that it wasn't _you _that I was 'dating', Sa-ku-ra." He whispered, his voice laced with desire as his hand slid down and grabbed her thigh.

_'Why does he have to sound so sexy when I'm trying to be serious? Stubborn, conceited jerk.'_

The fiery rosette felt her thin self-control snap as her face flushed and whispers ran through the crowd. Placing her hands on his chest, Sakura pushed him and heard the loud impact between the metal lockers in his back. Leaping forward, she landed one swift punch to his cheek and another to his gut, making Sasuke double over and clutch his face and stomach.

The still-infuriated pinkette grabbed the front of his shirt in her small fists and jerked him upright, staring into his obsidian-colored eyes with emeralds of bright fury. She could see right through his calm, emotionless façade and saw the pain in his eyes. Slamming him against the lockers again, she brought her face a hair's length away from his.

"I'm only going to say this once, Uchiha, so listen closely." She said slowly, but with a deadly clarity. "I am _not_ one of your fan girls." She hissed angrily. "_**Do not**_ expect any special treatment from me, because I will_ kick your ass. _Do you understand?"

Sasuke just stared at her with hate-filled eyes, so she pulled him towards her, making their lips brush, before slamming him on the lockers for the third time.

"I said: _Do you understand? _" She growled and saw a flicker of respect in his eyes.

"Whatever." He snarled.

Releasing him, Sakura calmly walked towards the girls' bathroom without a second glance at Sasuke.

_'I couldn't care less what he's doing right now.' _She thought as she glared at Karin when the redhead passed her and ran to the injured Uchiha's aid.

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

"Alright class, open your textbooks to page two-fifteen and read silently. I'll be asking each of you a question on section two in about… thirty minutes; you will be graded on your performance."

Sasuke just stared at Mr. Morino. How could he be expected to focus on the book in front of him when all he could think about was a certain pink-haired girl whose chair–the table next to his, two seats away–was still empty, thirty minutes into the class.

He was furious, as he had been when she'd walked away after practically beating him up like some little girl.

As soon as she'd left, everyone began talking about her. Some guys thought it was hilarious how she'd tossed _the _Sasuke Uchiha around like that. Others found it really hot; Sasuke's fan girls were infuriated that she'd dared to touch him, let alone _hurt_ him.

He scoffed at the memory; as if he, Sasuke Uchiha, had been hurt by a girl– and the new girl no less. He had to admit, though. She packed quite the punch. And she looked good doing it.

Sasuke had gotten _very_ turned-on when she'd stared at him with her bright, green eye blazing with anger and hatred. No girl had every resisted his charm before. _This girl_ had done it twice _and_ caused him some sort of bodily harm both times! He'd had her finger-shaped bruises from the Geometry incident on his neck for days and now he was sure he'd have these bruises on his cheek and abdomen for a week at the least.

_'Man, she was seriously pissed-off this time…' _Sasuke thought about the sexily furious tone he'd heard in her voice and felt his pants tighten._ 'Whoa. Did I just–'_

His confused thoughts were interrupted as a familiar face walked into the class.

"Miss Tsuchi," Mr. Morino called as she stood at his desk. "What can I do for you?"

Kin flipped her shoulder-length black hair and handed him a sheet of paper. "I've been transferred to AP." She glanced around the room, sizing-up the class, then her gaze landed on Sasuke and she winked suggestively.

The teacher looked–over the form quietly before scanning the room for and empty seat.

"Ah, Akamichi seems to be absent; you can take the seat next to Uchiha for today."

Looking beside him, Sasuke saw that Chouji was, in fact, missing from his side of the table.

_'But he was at lunch…' _suddenly, he chuckled inwardly. _'That fat ass is probably still in the Cafeteria, stuffing his face with potato chips_–_'_

His thoughts were interrupted yet again when a hand touched his knee. He looked up and found a pair of dark eyes gazing at him teasingly. "Do you want something?"

She opened her mouth with heavy-lidded eyes; probably about to say something seductive, then they sprung wide open.

"Sasuke, what happened to your face?" she demanded, leaning a little closer.

"That's none of your concern." He said coolly.

He watched her hesitate before shrugging and putting her 'sexy face' on. "Okay… So, what's on the afterschool menu for today?"

Being the player that he was, Sasuke got the innuendo loud and clear, but decided to play dumb and see how far she'd go to make him respond. Her dark gaze fluttered to the front of the class before she raised her hand further up his leg, all the way to his upper thigh.

_'Holy shit.'_ The very… warm Uchiha thought as his pants tightened a little more, causing him to groan quietly.

It wasn't his fault entirely; Kin had a way with… well, everything sexual. Sasuke knew from personal experience. He'd been with Naruto, at her house for a pool party their freshman year when he'd gotten his first taste of her skills. He had gone into the kitchen to get a beer when she walked in wearing her violet bikini and almost gave Sasuke a nosebleed.

• • • _Flashback • • •_

Sasuke had just walked into the kitchen to get a couple of beers for him and Naruto and was digging through the fridge when he heard a couple of girls laughing.

_ 'Annoying idiots,' _he shook his head and grabbed the beers, not even bothering to look their way.

As he closed the fridge and turned to return to the backyard, something–or someone– caught his eye. There, sitting on the counter in nothing but a deep purple bikini, was the host of the party.

Kin Tsuchi.

"Hey, Sasuke." She said casually as she swept her mid-back length hair and smiled. "How do you like the party?"

"Hn." He grunted uninterestedly. Why would she think he would want to talk about the stupid party when she was sitting right there, already half naked?

Without further thought, Sasuke moved in front of her and put each beer on either side of her before settling between her legs and running his legs along her thighs and up her sides.

She giggled as his fingertips tickled her back.

"Sasuke," purred Kin as she tickled the nape of his neck. "We can take this upstairs…" her voice trailed off as his hands cupped her butt and lifted her so that she was straddled against him.

"Which door is yours?" he asked gruffly, kicking open the door she pointed to.

"You animal." She murmured as he threw her onto the bed.

He began stripping them both of their clothes. That was another thing with Sasuke Uchiha, he took off his own clothes, and not the skank he did for the night. Sasuke chuckled as he removed her bikini bottom and heard her intake a sharp breath.

"What's wrong Kin?" he growled, positioning himself at her entrance. "Don't tell me you're tired already." Without giving her a chance to reply, he plunged fully into her, grunting as he pulled out and repeated the pattern.

Out of all of the girls, Kin had one of the _tightest_ bodies he'd ever screwed, and she knew it.

Sasuke's stomach coiled with every thrust, loving the feeling of her heated cavern around his throbbing member. This girl was truly a pro. She knew how to keep things interesting. Every time he would be close to climaxing, she'd change their position or just tease him. After twenty minutes into the sex, she straddled him and finally let him release into her.

"You're on the pill, right?" he asked after they lay in a heap for a few minutes. He watched her nod and sit up, leaning over him.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid you know." She whispered seductively.

"Hn." _You are if you think this is more than just a hook-up._

Smirking, he watched the ceiling and shut his eyes tightly when she ran her hands over his abs.

"I love your body." She licked from his pelvis to his neck, making the Uchiha groan and pull her down to start all over again.

• • • _End of Flashback • • •_

Now that Sasuke thought of it, he found himself shifting a little to try to accommodate the growing bulge in his pants. He hissed as his abdomen stretched, flexing his bruise and immediately filling his mind with thoughts of that pink haired minx.

_'I need a new play toy,' _he thought as he gazed at Kin. _'I don't like her, but it would really piss Pinky off if I got with another girl the same day I dumped Ino.'_

"Sasuke," Kin called, drawling out his name and sliding her hand to his groin, making the boy inhale sharply. "I'm waiting…"

Hearing her whisper his name was like Déjà Vu, and for a moment, he thought about actually dragging her out of the classroom and ravishing her in the girls' bathroom.

_'Yeah, right,'_ he chuckled darkly, making Kin grin. _'She'll always be available; no point getting in trouble __**now**__.'_

Just as he turned to give one of his witty quips, the bell rang, dismissing the class. Gathering his things, Sasuke walked through the door to go to Mr. Hatake's class and was practically jumped in the hallway.

"Kin what the hel-mmph!" The dark haired beauty launched herself at him, pressing her lips to his in a long, passionate kiss.

"I'm your girlfriend now." She said confidently, taking one last nip at his bottom lip before she turned and walked into the class.

_His class._

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

"Ino, please," she pleaded for what felt like the millionth time. "Come out and talk to me."

The blond haired girl was still crying and had taken refuge in the handicapped stall of the girls' bathroom. Sakura had spent all of her 6th period class trying to coax her into talking to the cherry blossom about what had happened, and that wasn't going well.

"You did this!" she cried from the locked stall. "He was so much nicer before you came!"

Sakura scoffed. As if she'd done anything to make his '_feelings_' for her differ.

"Ino, I _hate_ him." She stated matter-of-factly. "I hate him for what he did to you just now and what I've seen him do to you while I've been here. You deserve better, Ino."

Sniffles sounded from behind the green door and had Sakura leaning closer to it.

"You think so?" the other girl questioned, unlocking the bathroom door and slowly stepping out.

Sakura felt her heart ignite with flames of fury as she saw Ino's face. The poor girl's cerulean eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Her eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara were running and smudge along her face. Her nose was bright red and slightly swollen, as were her cheeks.

_'Just when I thought Sasuke wasn't that bad, he ruins it all in one day.'_

"I know so." She replied with a small smile. "C'mon, let's go get ready for P.E. so we can be the first ones there."

She saw Ino's smile falter and knew what was bothering her immediately. "Don't worry about Karin and her bitch squad," she grinned widely. "If they want to get to you, they'll have to go through me first."

"Thank you." She whispered, wiping a single tear from her cheek.

"No problem, but let's get you tidied-up first." Sakura took her hand and led her to the sink, giving her a damp napkin to place over each of her puffy eyes.

The rosette watched as Ino tipped her head back and rested the damp material on her blue hues, smiling the whole time. Within seconds of their comfortable silence, the blond started chatting away as if she was catching up with an old friend.

_'She does seem familiar…' _Sakura smiled back, jumping into the conversation with animated gestures and laughs.

As they walked out of the bathroom, Ino paused and grinned shyly. "I'm glad that we're friends now."

She smiled back at her old enemy.

"_Me too_."

• • • • • • • • •

"Are you sure about this, billboard-brow?"

Sakura nodded and slipped her work-out shirt on. "Relax." She told Ino when she began biting her inner cheek. "Just act like you couldn't care less that you'll be in the same room as him; it'll piss him off and confuse everyone else."

They continued to dress in silence. There was five minutes left of period 7, which Ino and Sakura had skipped, so they were sitting in the bleachers of the gym, talking, when the Sophomores started arriving.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Ino-pig, calm down." The pinkette demanded quietly. "You _can_ and you _will_; how are you gonna to get a new guy if you act all pathetic and weak?"

The change of subject worked. Sakura watched as her sapphire eyes lit up as she grinned widely. "We should go guy shopping this weekend!"

By the time people began walking into the Gym, the two girls were deep into conversation and oblivious to everyone around them, so they didn't notice the group of students that walked in right about then.

"… So he grabs my ass again, right after I told him to stop!" she exclaimed, her jade eyes bright with laughter.

Ino shook her blond head. "I would've broken his face too, or at least tried to." She then gave a small, sad smile. "But it's nice that they had your back like that; the only one who's ever had my back completely is my mother."

"Oh, isn't this touching?" a mocking voice called out.

Ino's head snapped around while Sakura just turned warily.

"Done eating babies, Karin?" the pinkette asked, laughing at the redhead's screwed-up expression. "Or were you busy doing the football team _favors_?"

"Shut up you pink haired whore!" she yelled and took a few steps forward, her bitch squad moving like her shadow. "Or did you forget that Idate's on the football team?"

Sakura's heart plummeted. "What was that? Yeah, I thought so, bitch." She said coldly. "Idate would never be caught with trash like you!"

Karin's friends all busted into laughing fits as she cocked her head to the side. "Awww, poor, poor Sakura." She said patronizingly, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Who says we've ever been caught?"

_'I think I'm gonna be sick!'_ Sakura took deep breaths before she puked all over the basketball court. _'I kissed him and he's kissed Karin… and probably more than kissed! Who knows where she's been!'_

"Sakura, you're turning green…" Ino whispered in concern. "I think you should go see the nurse."

"Yeah, I think so too."

_'I've been stabbed without aid before, I think I'll live.' _She glanced at the smiling Karin and felt her stomach churn. _'But I think I'll seriously throw up if I have to keep looking at her.'_

She walked out of the Gym and turned the corner.

_'I can't believe he's done Karin, of all girls.' _She pulled the door open and found the office empty. _'Where the hell is the nurse…?' _her thoughts trailed off as she saw light flooding from beneath a door frame.

"Hello?" she called out as she neared the door. Hearing no response, Sakura turned the knob and walked into the room, shutting the door behind her without really looking into the room. "Hello?" she said again, jumping slightly when she saw someone on the examination bed in the corner.

"It's about time you got here." The guy said. "Can you just heal me already, so I can get to class?"

The pinkette stood there with her mouth agape as the stranger stood and removed his shirt and kept his back to her. She gasped when she saw the purple bruises that seemed to glow in the light and stepped forward, out of instinct, to touch them. The lean boy flinched and spun around so quickly that Sakura only had time to blink before she was pinned on a wall with her hands above her head.

"Sakura?" he narrowed his eyes and glanced around. "What are you doing?"

Looking closer, the pinkette felt her eyes widen and a silent gasp escaped her mouth.

_'Wait… Sasuke?'_


	8. New Beginnings

• • • • • • • • •

_**New Beginnings**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

_'What is he doing here?' _she thought angrily. _'Of all people… why __**him**_.'

After a few moments of glaring at him, Sakura realized that Sasuke was still waiting for an explanation from her. She also realized that he was still shirtless.

_'Oh my God!'_ Her mind gasped at his marked abdomen.

Sakura looked at him closely and noticed the faintly bluish purple bruises on his cheek and stomach. She looked into his eyes and saw something different and very unnerving… he was watching her too.

"What are you staring at?" she asked in an irritated tone. "Why are you even here?"

Sasuke's face twisted into a sarcastic smirk and he stepped back a little, forming a gap between them. "I just came to get rid of your little _presents_." He sneered and turned to get his shirt.

Sakura just clenched her teeth and sat down in one of the office chairs.

_'I'm gonna miss another class!'_ she huffed in frustration then turned to glower at the bruised Uchiha. Just as the pinkette opened her mouth to apologize, her eyes zoomed in on a mark on the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. Stealthily, she rose from her seat and stood behind the dark haired boy, standing on her tip-toes to see the mark clearly.

It was a hickey, and it was **fresh**.

_ 'This stupid son-of-a-bi-_'

"What the hell is this?" she demanded, poking the purple skin and earning a groan from Sasuke. "You _just_ got this! How can you just move on like this, after breaking Ino's heart? Are you really that _cold_?"

"Hn."

"Uchiha, give me a real answer!" she yelled at his back, resisting the urge to punch him.

"… Annoying."

The fiery pinkette growled in frustration and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her as she called, "Don't worry Sasuke_-kun_, I won't bother you anymore. As of today, you won't have to worry about me sitting with you, talking to you, being near you… or anything else that involves _you!"_

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

"Hn." The bored ebony-eyed male stated emotionlessly.

"Teme, shut up! Sakura is cool!" Naruto nearly broke Sasuke's eardrums… again.

"Dobe, if you don't keep your fucking voice down–"

"Just admit it, Sasuke." Shikamaru stared at him intensely and the Uchiha gave him a questioning look.

Seeing that no one was going to clarify, he asked. "Admit what, exactly?"

The lazy genius rolled his eyes while Naruto grinned from ear to ear and draped his arm over Sasuke's shoulders. "We know you think she's pretty awesome, teme." He waggled his eyebrows, earning a smack on the back of the head from both boys.

"… Troublesome…"

The three of them sat in the living room of Sasuke's wing of the Uchiha manor. The entire east wing belonged to the young Uchiha and had 4 guestrooms, each with bathrooms that connected; a living room with a 62in flat screen TV, two couches that seated three each and one loveseat; the den that was full of different games like a pool table, card table, foosball table and wet bar; there was also a sun deck that held tanning chairs and a hot tub with a built-in mini waterfall.

Sasuke's own room had its own bathroom, was right at the end of the hall and was twice as big as the guestrooms. It had the works: Jacuzzi tub, spa-style shower, huge king-sized bed with a canopy, a huge flat screen TV, every game system known to man, a loveseat–great for making-out–, a balcony that overlooked the east side of their huge pool and the built-in pool caverns. And it was all themed in his most preferable colors:

Blue, black and red.

He still didn't remember _why_ they were sitting there, talking about the very girl that would sometimes plague his dreams, when they were supposed to be playing the new Call of Duty: Black Ops on his Playstation 3.

"…Whatever." He muttered before setting up the game. "Are you playing or not?"

Naruto hurriedly scrambled for a wireless controller, the other two had theirs in their hands and were already signing in on the online multiplayer mode.

Sasuke chose Team Death Match on Hardcore and a random location.

"Awww, man!" the blond cried as The Array loaded. "I hate this place!"

The other two rolled their eyes at their friend's stupidity and put on their Bluetooth headsets.

As the three fought their way through the round, Naruto had practically died every time he stepped out of his hiding spots and almost got Shikamaru and Sasuke killed _twice_.

Being the genius that he was, Shikamaru sought out very active spots that everyone passed by frequently and killed them before they saw him coming.

Sasuke, on the other hand, just walked around carefully, staying hidden and only getting killed once.

After fifteen minutes, the round ended and the results were revealed. Naruto had gotten 7th place and died 35 times with 29 kills. Shikamaru had 4th place and died 3 times with 47 kills. Sasuke had died 1 time with 53 kills and had 3rd place.

_'Who the hell got 1__st__and 2__nd__?'_

"Whoa, teme," Naruto stared at his score in awe. "You only died once and you got 53 fuckin' kills!"

"Who got 1st and 2nd?" Shikamaru asked, voicing Sasuke's thoughts.

They all scrolled upwards and looked at the username and score.

"B-but you got more kills that him!" the blond shouted in confusion.

"…Yeah, by one kill." He mumbled.

"Is that… ?" Shikamaru's brows raised and he trailed off.

"…" '_No. Fucking. Way.'_

"It's Sakura-chan!"

He narrowed his eyes slightly at the TV screen. There it was, in 2nd place was none other than xxPinkSniperxx, a.k.a. Sakura Haruno.

"She games?" Shikamaru asked with semi-interest. Naruto nodded vigorously and pulled out his phone.

"Dobe," Sasuke said warningly, glaring at the phone. "What are you doing?"

The blond in question chuckled as his phone vibrated and he quickly replied. "Nothing." He laughed shortly just before the suspicious Uchiha received a message on his PS3.

**To: Avenger23**

** From: xxPinkSniperxx**

**xxPinkSniperxx wants to add you to her friends list.**

**Accept Decline**

Sasuke glared at the message before clicking **Decline**, causing his two friends to shoot him curious looks.

"Eh, Sasuke," Naruto called for his attention. "Why'd you just decline Sakura?"

He thought it over a bit. Why had he declined her? Surely he wanted to add her…

No. He wanted to see if she meant what she'd said to him earlier that week while they were in the Nurse's office. Why was she trying to contact him? She'd said that she wanted nothing to do with him before…

"Aa." He resorted back to his all-purpose response and started another round.

_'She'll send another.'_ He smirked as he thought about her reaction when she would get the message saying he'd rejected her friend request. She'd probably get pissed and her viridian eyes would blaze with anger. He found himself wishing she'd be in his room, naked on his bed, when that transformation from a cute and sassy girl to a fiery, sexy woman took place so he could pin her beneath him and make her moan and–

_'Wait… what?' _he shook his head and tried to rid himself of those sudden thoughts and focus on the game. _'Where had __**that**__ come from?'_

• • • • • • • • •

The weekend had flown by too quickly. Sasuke dreaded returning to school. He knew that as soon as he'd step through the doors, either Karin or some other fan girls would attach themselves to his side.

He sat in the back of the black Bentley, his chauffer waiting patiently for the young Uchiha to signal him to let him out. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke gestured to the door before gathering his bag and pocketing his phone.

"I'll let you know if I need a ride, Simon." He said as he stepped out of the car.

"And I shall be awaiting your call, young master."

Surprisingly, when the car pulled off, no one swarmed around him. Looking both ways, Sasuke cautiously entered the school and made his way to his locker. He managed to collect his books and make it to his first class without incident and slowly went to meet everyone for free period.

As he approached the group, everyone quieted and looked at him expectantly.

_'What the hell is going on?'_ he sat down and met their stares with a blank expression.

"What?" he asked flatly.

Everyone exchanged glances before Naruto cleared his throat. "Um, Sasuke, we need to talk to you about you dating Kin."

He raised an eyebrow. That's what all of this was about; his relationship with Kin?

"What of it?"

The blond huffed and started shouting. "'What of it'? What do you mean 'what of it'?" Everyone shifted uncomfortably and averted their gazes. "You remember what she did to us!"

The raven haired boy scoffed and looked away. "No, I remember what she did to _Hinata_, Naruto."

"She humiliated Bushy Brows and Hinata!" he shouted angrily.

"Tch, that was that whore's fault- and who _can't _embarrass Lee."

Everyone gaped at him. They knew he was heartless, but for him to say that about sweet, innocent Hinata… it was unforgivable.

"Bastard, take that back!" Naruto jumped into Sasuke's face and Lee struggled to hold him back.

"Naruto, my friend, please calm down! I take no offense to what he has said, and Hinata-chan is not a whore. Sasuke simply had a very youthful comeback!"

Feeling bored, the Uchiha rose from the seat and began walking away to Kami-knows-where.

"Sasuke!" He turned at his blond friend's snarl. "Take. It. Back!"

Smirking, Sasuke raised a hand and waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I take it back."

As he walked away, he couldn't help but think about Naruto's words. He was kinda right. This was the exact reason why he hadn't wanted anyone to know about the two of them; Kin was a sworn enemy of the entire gang's.

It was all because they'd gone on a camping trip for their Freshman year and she'd made Hinata run from the showers, completely naked, because Kin had taken all of her clothes. As if that wasn't bad enough, Kin had also told most of the guys to wait near the showers because she wanted to show them something.

Sasuke and Naruto had been among that group, so imagine their astonishment when a naked Hinata Hyuuga had come running out, her large, creamy mounds bouncing with each stride. Naruto had practically jizzed himself and fainted, but some of the other guys had tried getting a better look by cornering her.

That was when Rock Lee came out of the guy's showers with only a towel around his waist, which Kin tore off as she shoved him against the petrified Hyuuga heiress. His… stuff… had been pressed-up against her… female parts, causing the shy girl to faint.

Unfortunately, when Kin took pictures on her phone, it looked as if she were moaning because her lips were parted and her hands had remained around Lee's neck. The next week, the picture was spread all throughout the school and the gang hated Kin ever since.

Well, all of them except for Sasuke.

_'If Naruto knew the things she could do… he'd forgive me in a heartbeat.'_

"Oi! Sasuke-kun!"

_'Speaking of,'_ He turned to see Kin Tsuchi in black booty shorts, a purple vest, gray, furry boots and silver hoop earrings. He could see her black bra from across the hall and watched as her boobs almost bounced out of her low-cut blouse as she ran to him.

"Hey there," he said with his best womanizer grin.

"I missed you this weekend," she whispered in his ear as she gave him a hug that pressed her mostly-exposed chest against his. "Did you miss me too?"

He looked her over then scanned the hallway with a smirk. "Hn."

_'No, not at all; I was too busy thinking about my worst enemy.'_

"Sasuke where are we going?" she slung her an arm around his waist.

"The music closet." He felt himself start to tingle all over as they walked across the school campus, imagining all that they'd do in there.

He'd pin her to the wall and hold her wrists above her head with one hand and let his free one run along her soft sides. He'd spread her legs and place himself between them and lower his head to her neck. He'd suck and bite her soft, supple skin and listen to her throaty moans as he ground his hips into hers.

Sasuke groaned at the thought of feeling his pants constrict his erection before he'd release her hands so she could take its engorged flesh into her mouth. She'd bob up and down, sucking and nipping at its tip. He'd fist his hands in her long hair, holding her in place as he climaxed into her mouth. She'd swallow and moan his name as he soothed down her soft, coral-colored tresses before pulling her up to straddle his waist as he took her against the wall, her green eyes glowing with lust-

_'Wait, coral tresses? Green eyes?'_ Sasuke sighed in frustration. He'd been doing it again. He was thinking of the fiery pink haired minx, **again!** _'Damn it, Sakura!' _he needed to exercise his frustrations. With Kin right beside him, he figured that he might as well use her to rid the large bulge in his pants. The one that _Sakura_ created

They'd barely closed the door when he was all over her, pressing his member against her heated bundle of nerves.

"Aaahhh, Sasuke-kun!" she moaned loudly.

_'No, no, no,' _he thought as he shut his eyes tightly and tried to imagine that it wasn't really Kin that was moving her hand into his unbuttoned pants, but Sakura instead. He tried to block out her loud moans. _'That's not how she'd sound; her moans would be so soft, like her lips.'_

Without further thought, he crashed his lips onto Kin's and bucked his unclothed member into her hand. "Get on your knees…" _Sakura_.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun," Kin whispered with a sly smile. "You must be _really _eager for me."

"Shut up and blow me." He said harshly, grabbing her head and pushing it down on his manhood. She gagged slightly, but began sucking anyway.

_'She's so good with her mouth… but Sakura would be better.'_ he thought in disappointment as he groaned and began oozing liquids into _Sakura's _mouth. He pretended that he was thrusting into the pink haired girl's tight core and not some trash's mouth.

"Harder!" he grunted, hissing when she squeezed his base and gave the tip a series of hard sucks. He came shortly after and then sat down then lowered her over his still-throbbing member.

"Yes!" Kin shouted, once again ruining the image that it was the pink haired girl who was riding him.

"Shut up." He growled menacingly, though she didn't seem to take him seriously because she moaned loudly seconds later.

Suddenly, the door to the music room opened and footsteps could be heard as the person entered the classroom. He motioned for Kin to quietly get up but only received a mischievous grin in return. She ground her hips, causing Sasuke to intake a sharp breath and bite his bottom lip to repress a moan.

"Kin," he whispered threateningly. The girl on top of him grinned and did it again, only this time, she pushed harder and kept rolling.

"Get off!" he hissed through the intense pleasure. If she didn't get off of him right then, they would end up getting caught.

"Hello?"

Sasuke's whole body tensed as the voice echoed outside of the closet. The long haired girl above him rolled her hips again, but his now limp member didn't respond. He recognized that voice.

**Sakura was in the Music room.**

_'Relax, Sasuke,' _he thought to himself as he heard the footsteps getting closer to the closet. _'It's just Haruno. Who cares if she catches you?'_

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

_'I wonder if they have a mandatory Music course.' _Sakura turned the corner that led to the Music room. As she neared the doorway, she thought she heard something. She placed her hand mere centimeters away from the knob and listened.

_'Moaning?'_

She leaned closer and heard it again.

"Yes!" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the sudden shriek. Was someone really getting it on in the Music room?

Deciding to ruin their happy moment, Sakura threw the door open and slowly walked in. Gazing around the room, she saw that no one was there. She took a step further into the room and heard mumbles.

"Hello?" she called out to the voices.

_'Where are you?'_ Her eyes scanned the room, narrowing on the desk. _'No…'_ Her gaze moved to each instrument, thinking that the couple would try hiding behind the larger ones. _'No, too open,' _She suddenly heard a gasp followed by a low mumble and her eyes snapped to the closet.

It was where the instruments were stored and was probably very spacious.

She didn't realize that she was walking towards the closet until she was a few feet away. Just as abruptly as she'd been set on busting them, she gave up and decided to just entertain herself until the teacher came.

The rosette seated herself on atop of the teacher's desk and allowed her eyes to roam the papers covering it. Lyrics to some of the songs that the Freshman classes would be singing. She saw one of her favorite songs in the pile, Only One by Cherish.

_'I love this song!'_ she snatched up one of the papers and pulled out her phone. She searched on YouTube for the instrumental version so that she could sing along. By now, the impish couple was long forgotten. Sakura squealed in delight as the instrumental began playing the she cleared her throat and sang along.

_**(A/N: Play Only One, by Cherish; **__Italics ____Sakura__**, **_**Bold = Chorus, **_**Both**__**)**_

_Oh ohh, oh whoa, oh whoa ohhh_

_You and me together make the perfect combination,_

_Like an actress, to a role_

_Like a body, to a soul_

_I know you have trust issue but I'm here to let you know_

_I'm you're Catherine, you're my Joe_

_Better half_

_You make me whole_

_**I know you go through my phone**__ (_**phone**)

_**Checkin' all of my messages**_

_**Thinkin' I'd do you wrong**_ (**wrong**)

_**Tryna see I'm messin with **_

_Baby I'll ride for you_

_Baby I'll die for you_

_You are the only one,_

_The only one that I'm lovin'_

Sakura sighed as the chorus began singing. This part always reminded her of him; of how he ditched them for a gang; of how he broke her heart after she gave him everything.

_'Oh, Pein,' _She felt a single tear slide down her cheek.

**The only one that I'm lovin' is, is you**

**And the only one I let touch me is you, is you**

**You're the only one that sees me, in my Vicky Secret **

**The one I share my sheets with, baby**

**The only one that I want is you**

**The only one that I'm missin' is you, is you**

**And the only one that I'm kissin' is you**

**You're the only one that sees me,**

**Look rough in the morning'**

**Get that early lovin'**

**Baby, the only one I'm lovin' is you**

_See me without you would be like some music with no song_

_Us together, is not a choice_

_It's like me, without a voice_

_And baby when I tell you that there's nothing going on,_

_I'ma need you to trust me_

_And stop tryna prove me wrong, baby_

_**I know you through my phone (**_**phone**_**)**_

_**Checkin all of my messages **__(do you think that I'm lyin')_

_**Thinkin' I'd do you wrong (**_**wrong)**

_**Tryna see who I'm messin' with**_

_Baby I'll ride for you_

_Baby I'll die for you_

_You are the only one,_

_The only one that I'm lovin_

'_**Cause you get all my love**_

_**And I swear it's only you**_

_**You're the only one for me**_

_**Just open up and see**_

_**You gave your heart, I won't break it**_

_**My love for you ain't changing**_

_**Baby please hear what I'm sayin'**_

_**Here's all of me, so take it **_

**The only one that I'm lovin' is, is you**

**And the only one I let touch me is you, is you**

**You're the only one that sees me, in my Vicky Secret **

**The one I share my sheets with, baby**

**The only one that I want is you**

**The only one that I'm missin' is you, is you**

**And the only one that I'm kissin' is you**

**You're the only one that sees me,**

**Look rough in the mornin'**

**Get that early lovin'**

**Baby, the only one I'm lovin' is you**

Sakura sniffled. She couldn't help but think of him when this song came on. Cherish was _their_ group. They had tagged each of their songs as _their_ song.

_'Pein,' _her mind cried. _'I miss you.'_

Taking a deep breath, the pinkette set her phone down and stood from the desk to quickly write a note on a single sticky pad.

_**Ms. Tayuya Kinoshita,**_

_**I would like to see if I could enroll in one of your music courses as an extra-curricular activity.**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

She walked out of the door and was halfway down the hall when she realized that she'd left her phone on Ms. Kinoshita's desk.

_'Great,' _she thought bitterly as she turned on her heel and re-entered the classroom. She entered quietly and snatched the phone up. As she turned to leave, she heard a _click_ and turned to see the closet door open.

_'What the…'_

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sasuke stood in the doorway of the closet and was face-to-face with a slightly flushed, emerald eyed girl.

_'Has she been… crying?'_ he narrowed his eyes and continued to silently observe her, completely aware of the glower she was directing at him.

"Uh, hi," Kin said timidly into the awkward tension in the room. "You have a really nice voice!"

Sasuke mentally face-palmed at the other girl's stupid comment; you don't point out something so obvious unless you're Naruto. He watched as Sakura's bitter expression faltered and her gaze left his to lock on Kin.

"Thanks," she replied, her eyes softening to a friendly radiance. "I don't usually let people hear it, though…"

The dark-featured girl laughed softly before looping her arm through his. "Oh, don't worry. Sasuke and I were too busy to criticize, but your singing did help set _the mood_."

Sakura's face scrunched up in confusion, but Sasuke didn't know what was so confusing. Surely she knew what Kin was hinting at, right? He raised an eyebrow at the rosette who only gave him a slight sneer before smiling at the girl on his arm and saying that she had to get going.

"Okay, bye!" she called to the retreating figure. "She's nice, right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

• • • • • • • • •

His classes were… uneventful. Apparently, a certain girl with pastel-colored hair had decided to skip every class that day. The group got their first glance of her at lunch before she ran off somewhere.

Sasuke was sitting with them when she pranced in with Ino and both of them sat down right across from him without so much as a glance.

Everyone seemed shocked at the new edition, but after a few subtle looks shared between Sakura and the others at the table, everyone warmed up to her; even Neji.

"… So you're into Martial Arts?" the blond asked the Hyuuga.

Before he could even reply, Tenten, the girl he always flirted with, spoke. "He's, like, a prodigy! Everyone at the competitions idolize him!"

Naruto was quieter than usual, probably because the group wouldn't talk to Sasuke which meant the loud boy couldn't either. Kiba was practically all over Sakura; that was when the Uchiha noticed that Idate wasn't sitting with them, but was across the room with his friends, continuously eyeing the girl.

If he wasn't dating Kin, he'd walk over there and beat that idiot senseless.

As if on cue, the very girl preventing him from hurting Morino called his name.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Cringing at the way she said his name, Sasuke, along with half the table, turned to see Kin motioning for him to come sit with her and her friends. Giving a curt nod, Sasuke turned back to the group and everyone was avoiding his gaze- except Sakura.

He met her disgusted gaze and saw something beneath it; disappointment, maybe?

"What?" he spat harshly, earning a deathly glare from Kiba and a hurt look from Naruto.

"Jeez, are you in that much of a hurry?" Sakura asked just as aggravated. "Go ahead; run to your little _whore_, but don't expect us to be waiting here when you decide to come back."

"And since when do you speak for the entire group? Last I checked, you were a new addition." he snapped, making the entire table silent. He rose and cut her one last glare. "And you shouldn't talk so lowly of someone when you're no better."

Tenten and Hinata gasped while the others just looked angrily at him. He looked to Sakura and saw her eyes flashing and her cheeks pink with anger, just the way he liked her. Sasuke licked his lips and walked away from the table, ignoring Naruto's call.

"Sakura's right, Sasuke; if you go to _her_… you're out!"

He snorted. _'As if being with them was that special,'_

"Fuck off, Naruto."

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

•

Sakura felt her green eyes blaze at the way he was talking to them. Who did he think he was? They were his friends, for crying out loud!

"Fuck off, Naruto."

She snapped and jumped from her seat, planning on pummeling him into the ground when she saw Naruto's sad face.

_'That bastard!'_ She growled loudly, making the arrogant Uchiha turn to face her with a self-satisfied look. _'I'll smack that smirk off your face!' _The pinkette was ready to pounce when she felt a hand on her lower back and turned to see Kiba shake his head.

"He's not worth it." He mumbled as she sat down again and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Shooting Sasuke another glare, she found him staring at the group with narrowed eyes. They'd all gone back to talking like nothing had happened, though she knew that deep down, they were hurting. That didn't mean that _he_ had to know too, though. Looking back up to meet his gaze, it was Sakura's turn to smirk.


	9. Forgiven

• • • • • • • • •

_**Forgiven**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Another day, another dreadful eight hours of Kin, Kin's friends, and… well, more Kin-related stuff.

It had been a two weeks since the Cafeteria incident and none of his friends would talk to him, not even Naruto. When Sasuke had tried sitting with them the next day, Gaara- Temari's younger brother who'd transferred from Suna a few days after Sakura- had taken his seat.

Temari and Kankuro didn't sit with their group since they were Juniors, they usually sat with this girl Konan and some of Sasuke's older brother's friends.

When Sasuke told him to move, Sakura said to stay and Naruto finally ended the argument and told the Uchiha to sit somewhere else from then on. He'd basically had to sit with Kin's friends and watch the other table laugh and goof around like they didn't care that he was gone.

The last two weeks were kinda harsh; Sasuke never thought his friends could be so cold. They'd pass by him in the halls without any acknowledgement. The few times that he stood in their way and tried to talk to them, they'd push past him or, in Neji and Kiba's case, tell him where to stick it.

Now, he sat on the outdoor bleachers alone while the rest of the males in the Sophomore class watched the girls run laps or talked. P.E. had grown more tedious than usual, also. The guys would purposefully exclude him from anything they did, and the girls would simply ignore him until he went away.

Sasuke watched the girls run with mild interest. They were all wearing some type of workout outfit. At the back of the group, Karin and her followers walked, flipping their hair and talking loudly. Every once in a while they'd stop and 'tie their shoes', making their disgustingly short shorts ride up and flash 1/3 of their asses. The ebony-eyed boy felt bile rising in his throat and quickly mover his gaze further ahead of the group.

At the center of the group Ino and Kin were jogging, Kin's breasts jiggling within her running bra. She wasn't wearing a shirt over it. Her long legs were clothed, though; she was wearing grey sweats and… ballet flats?

_'What the hell is wrong with her?'_ Sasuke shook his head and skipped ahead of the group. Sakura was full-out running with Tenten a little behind.

She was wearing a matching set of a blue and black workout top that stopped right above her navel, and matching black workout shorts that ended mid-thigh with a bright blue strip across her waist; the whole outfit was fitted and left no spaces between the material and her skin.

"Hey, Sakura's in the front!" Naruto yelled as he jumped from the bench and began cheering. "Go Sakura!"

As Kiba and, even, Neji joined in, someone sat behind Sasuke.

"Damn, she's got a tight little body." The voice said quietly.

Spinning around, the Uchiha narrowed his eyes on Idate, who only moved beside him. "C'mon, Uchiha," he whispered, his gaze never leaving the running girl. "I've seen you checkin' her out, and from what I saw in Physics a week ago, you liked what you saw."

Sasuke swore. _'He must've seen when I got a… boner.'_

"Get to the point, Morino." He growled, turning to face the brown haired boy beside him.

Said boy sighed and just continued to watch her. "I'm just saying that it's cool if you want her." He said slowly. "Lots of guys here do; just look at her."

Sasuke turned back and watched her run. Her high ponytail swinging with every stride and he was compelled as her firm butt and perfect-looking breasts bounced. He could even see her tattoo clearly; it said _**Badass**_ in graffiti print and was underlined by swirls. He suddenly got very warm as he thought of all the naughty things she'd do to him..

_'Shit,' _he thought, slightly panicked. _'I'm about to get a hard-on any second now! I've got to look away…'_

"Great job, Saks!" Sasuke snapped out of his trance as Sakura walked onto the bleachers but didn't sit.

"Thanks Naruto, I've been running with Kiba a lot." She glanced at the brunette and blushed.

"Getting a little jealous, Uchiha?" Idate asked, gesturing to his clenched fists. "Are you gonna admit that you want her now?"

He snorted. "Shouldn't you be jealous, Morino?"

Sasuke watched his eyebrows scrunch together. "She's pissed at me…"

"Why?"

"I dunno."

"Hn." He turned away.

"She's walking this way."

Sasuke's head snapped up as he saw that she was, in fact, walking their way.

"Hey, Sakura," Idate called as she was in front of them. She glanced at them and kept walking without even pausing to greet them.

"What was that?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the tension between the two. "I thought you guys were… close?"

"Yeah, we were." Both boys watched her walk away, Idate's eyes on her rear. "Man, I'm gonna miss that ass."

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sakura felt stares as she walked through the halls the next week. Most were from the Sophomore boys, but a few were from Upperclassmen. One particular group of boys were watching her from the wall across from her locker.

There was one, in particular, who looked so… familiar, as if they'd met before. He had black, shoulder-length that was pulled back into a low ponytail, onyx eyes and faint lines framing his mouth and nose that just made him look even more attractive.

After gathering her books, she confidently approached them.

The dark haired one spoke first. "Can we help you with something?" he asked and looked her over.

"You tell me," she said with an amused smile. "You guys were kinda staring…"

"Aa."

_'Where have I heard that before?' _She looked at the other two guys. One had blue-like skin with spiked, black hair while the other had long, blond hair that was in a ponytail with one long bang covering one of his baby blue eyes. The blond kinda looked like Ino…

"They are Kisame and Deidara," the one closest to her said in a deep, velvety voice. "I'm Itachi Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" she asked, dumbfounded. That's why he's so familiar.

_'Sasuke has a brother?' _

Sakura flipped her hair, said hello, and then turned to walk away.

"Hey, Pinky!" Kisame called, making her turn to face him, scowling. "You're sitting with us at lunch."

Nodding, she turned to go to 4th period.

_'Wait,'_ she paused in the doorway and looked back to see them passing by her classroom. Deidara winked. _'Did I just get invited to sit with __**Seniors**__?'_

"Sakura," Asuma called. "Take your seat, now."

• • • • • • • • •

Lunch came and, for once, Sakura was nervous. What if she didn't see them when she walked in?

_'Or worse,' _she thought anxiously. _'What if they weren't serious about me sitting with them and I embarrass myself in front of Sasuke's brother?'_

Just as she approached her usual table, someone called her name.

"Sakura!" she turned to see Deidara waving her over. "Come on, you're sitting with us today, yeah!"

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

"You guys are sooo cute, Kin!" "We should all hang out and bring our boyfriends!" "Yeah, to the beach or something!"

He felt his head getting heavier and heavier as it also heated in frustration. The sex just wasn't worth listening to her and her friends blab on about hanging out with him. He could tell that they didn't really intend to bring their own boyfriends; every time he would glance at them, they'd wink or grin or try something they thought was seductive, though he felt nothing in return, just open disgust.

"… Then we should go to the beach and-" The Uchiha felt his temper raising as Kin continued making plans that included him.

"Shut up." He snarled.

Kin's friends gasped and turned to look at her. Sasuke turned to his _girlfriend_, who had tears in her wide eyes. It was too bad he didn't care.

"I'm out of here." He rose and had only taken two steps when the teary girl jumped up and got in front of him.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!" she cried hysterically. "I-I can fix this- don't!" she shrieked as he shook his head. "Please," she begged, reaching for his hand. "You know I'm the only pretty girl here! No one else is good enough!"

Sasuke just sat there and stared at her coldly while her friends scoffed loudly.

"I can make you feel good." She whispered seductively and moved in front of him. He just stood there, watching uninterestedly; he didn't find her so hot anymore. In fact, she'd grown a little clingy of him.

"Look, Kin," he started slowly and she began shaking her head. "I had fun, but this got boring… Sorry." The Uchiha moved to walk away.

That's when she did something that completely shocked Sasuke. She got on her knees and reached for his belt buckle.

In front of _everyone_.

"Watch how good I can make you feel."

Just as she reached to unzip his pants, Sasuke stumbled back and looked around, taking in the various degrees of shocked and disgusted faces. However, one group of laughs rang throughout the Cafeteria.

He turned and saw one table trying to stifle their laughter. Sakura was leaning on one figure and was laughing her ass off along with everyone else sitting at their table. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

_Itachi. _

Suddenly, his brother met his gaze and kissed the giggling pinkette's hand, then stood on the table and brought her up with him.

"Well that was a nice little show from my incompetent little brother, but Sakura has something very important to say," Some Seniors and Juniors cracked up, but the lowerclassmen were all silent as they saw Sasuke's glare. "So shut it and listen."

"Well," Sakura said as she stood atop of the table. "I just wanted to say that there's gonna be a party this weekend that's exclusively for Upperclassmen, so no Freshman allowed!"

Everyone started shouting in disappointment or clapping as whistles also sounded all throughout the Cafeteria, but they were soon quieted as she opened her mouth again.

"That's not all! It's being hosted by our very own Itachi Uchiha at the West wing of the _Uchiha manor_!"

The cafeteria roared with cheers as everyone turned to talk to each other. Sasuke just stood there and watched as Sakura explained the ground rules and how to get directions. "I'll need everyone's numbers, so Facebook me tonight."

_'WHAT?' _he stood there, shell-shocked at the news before he quickly got up and walked to his brother.

"Itachi why the hell-"

"I know, little brother." He said, confusing Sasuke further. "Why has it taken me so long to throw a party at the manor? You have this gorgeous girl to thank for this." Itachi gestured to Sakura, who was busy talking animatedly to Deidara and Kisame.

"Itachi, if any fan girls step foot on my wing of the manor-" He started but again, he was interrupted.

"Itachi, I'm coming over early, okay?" Sakura turned to the older Uchiha, giving Sasuke a small, friendly smile.

"Sure Sakura," he replied coolly before glancing at Naruto's table. "Are your friends coming?"

She shrugged and looked to Sasuke. "Are they?"

_'She's talking to me now?'_

"Hn." He grunted, receiving an eye roll from the girl.

"Whatever, Uchiha." He smirked at her answer before walking to his friends who, surprisingly, gave little resistance before allowing him to finally sit.

Sasuke stood there, at their table, for a few minutes without any recognition. The whole table ignored him and continued talking to each other about the party.

"… And Naruto said they have a huge pool, so we gotta go bikini shopping and bring Sakura, too!"

Suddenly, an image of the emerald eyed girl in an equally green bikini flashed through his mind. _'Damn it!'_ he cursed his hormone driven mind as the girl in the bikini began to strip herself and led him to his bedroom.

"… Sasuke?"

He suddenly snapped out of his reverie at Hinata's voice and turned to see the shy Hyuuga, as well as the rest of their table, looking at him expectantly. Exhaling loudly, the Uchiha ran a hand through his hair and met each of their gazes before mumbling an apology.

"What was that?" Tenten asked innocently, cocking her head to the side.

Kiba and Neji cut him looks before exchanging a significant glance.

"I don't know what this prick's doing here."

"Perhaps he's actually here to do something significant?" Neji suggested sarcastically, raising his voice slightly.

Kiba's face broke into a mischievous smirk. "Maybe the rest of the Cafeteria wants to hear too?"

"Oh, it would only be fair that our fellow classmates hear what he has to say; since it's so important."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he glanced around nd saw everyone within earshot watching the whole confrontation. He turned back to the most sympathetic members of their group: Hinata. "You guys can't be serious!"

Surprisingly, Hinata just looked away, a heavy blush adorning her face. Naruto put an arm around the shy girl. "If you want back in, you gotta pay the price."

"Fine." The Uchiha muttered as he glanced around once more and met Sakura's gaze. "I'm… sorry, for everything that I said."

"Sorry, teme, we couldn't hear you." Naruto practically yelled.

Giving him a deathly glare, Sasuke spoke a little louder.

"I said," he cleared his throat. "I'm… _Sorry_."

After choking out the audible request for forgiveness, they all stared at him for a few second, no one moving. Just when he was about to walk away, his best friend, the loud, obnoxious blond, jumped up and caught him in a headlock.

"Yeah!" he yelled happily. "The teme's back!"

Their group, along with the rest of the Cafeteria, laughed at Naruto's antics and the blushing brunette that was trapped in his embrace.

"Dobe, let me go!" he hissed and tried throwing the other boy off of him. To his surprise, Naruto quietly let go. Straightening up, Sasuke turned to see what the sunshine blond was staring at.

"Hey, what's up with Sakura?" Ino asked.

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

Itachi and I watched as Sasuke walked to the other table and stood there awkwardly.

"You really should teach your brother better social skills."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure he should learn them from _me_?"

After she thought it over, the pinkette decided against. I mean, really, Itachi teaching someone else social skills? Yeah, and Sakura was a green elephant. Nodding she glanced at the younger Uchiha who was being stared at by their friends.

"Hey, Sakura," she turned to see Idate standing beside the table on her side. "Long time no see."

_'Shit,'_ she glanced at Itachi with a slightly panicked look in her eyes. _'How do I avoid him now?'_

'_**Fuck avoiding him; give him a piece of your mind!'**_

Sakura knew this was a big deal. That dangerous inner voice hardly ever appeared within her. She'd only heard it during fights, when they got lethal, it would usually help her find a way out.

"Um, hey, Idate." She said a little irritated at his audacity to even approach her. She heard a giggle and glanced across the table and saw Deidara grinning and trying to stifle his laughter. Suddenly, she couldn't hold back her own smile.

"Sakura's got a potential stalker, yeah." He mumbled, grinning widely the whole time.

Idate gave the blond a look before he turned back to the grinning pinkette.

"Can we talk… without an audience?" he asked, glancing around their table with an uneasy look.

"No," she replied calmly. "I don't really feel like talking."

This wasn't even the first time he'd confronted her. He'd tried to talk in the hallways, at P.E., after school, in the morning, during her free period- even though he didn't have the same one- and even during Physics, since his brother was the teacher. And he'd been ignored and brushed off each time. It seemed that he wasn't going to give up until they _did_ talk, but Sakura would decide the time and place, not him.

"Sakura, will you just talk to me!" his voice rose a bit, attracting the attention of nearby students.

_'Jeez, this kid is annoying.'_

"There's nothing to talk about!" she growled warningly, glancing up to see if anyone was eavesdropping. She could see her friends watching the whole thing and felt somewhat embarrassed. "Just walk away."

"Why are you being such a bitch!" he half shouted, making her temper flare as she stood from her seat and pitched her voice very low.

"If you don't shut the fuck up and walk away _right now_, you'll see how much of a bitch I can be." Sakura hissed, her jade orbs blazing threateningly.

Idate eyed her and reached out to take her hand, and she let him. "Sakura," he pleaded angrily. "At least tell me what I did wrong!" She simply stared at him with pitying eyes, causing him to exhale in frustration and throw her hand back down. "What about us?" he demanded angrily.

The pinkette narrowed her eyes at him. "What '_us_'?" she shouted back. "There was no '_us_'!"

A look of hurt flashed within those cute, brown eyes but he managed to cover it up. "What about all the times we made-out in my car? Behind the Gym? Before school?" he hurled questions at her, naming each of their secret make-out places.

She turned away from him. _'It shouldn't be this hard! I thought he was a playboy…'_

"Did all of that mean nothing to you?" he shouted, stepping closer to her with a threatening vibe.

"That's close enough." A cold voice said.

Sakura turned and saw that Itachi was out of his seat too, and was giving Idate a bored but meaningful look. Since she was at a _Senior's _table, especially the most popular Seniors, Idate had nothing but the utmost respect for the people sitting there.

"I suggest you go." He said emotionlessly, pulling Sakura to sit down on the other side of him, so that he'd be between her and the angry Morino.

As he just continued to stand there, Deidara piped in.

"What, are you deaf?" he shouted at the unmoving boy. "Get out of here, yeah!"

When he finally walked away from the Cafeteria, he paused at the double doors to give Sakura a glare before storming out.

The pinkette groaned and face palmed jogging out of the Cafeteria to head home.

_ 'I am so failing Physics.'_


	10. Jealousy

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I'd like, but c'mon. It's Summer ! Anyway, I'[m changing up the signs a little, so I don't want you to get confused if I don't put label the sign during the story.**_

◘ _**Author's Note**_

• _**Change in P.O.V**_

○ ○ ○ _= Flashback_

_**Chapter Ten**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Jealousy**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

"Ino, hurry the fuck up!" The irritated pinkette shouted for the millionth time that night. She sat there and listened as her voice echoed throughout the blonde's medium-sized house. It was bad enough that her loud friend had unwillingly dragged Sakura from her comfy bed, but then she'd pulled up to the Yamanaka household. And on top of that, she was taking her _sweet time_ getting ready.

"Relax, will ya!" Ino said as she came down the stairs wearing a purple and black plaid miniskirt, a blue and white-lace camisole, white knee-high boots, a purple Gucci bag and a black hat.

Sakura really had no idea how she did it, but the blond before her managed to make everything match _and_ looked good doing it.

"I really don't see why we have to go shopping…" she mumbled as they entered Ino's blue, two-door Honda Accord. It was obviously a new car, it even had that new-car smell.

As she was inspecting the cute car, she felt someone staring at her and began looking outside the windows. "Ino, I think someone is…" As she slowly turned to face her friend, she met piercingly bright cerulean eyes. "… Watching me?"

"Forehead," the other girl said slowly. "There's something seriously wrong with you." Sakura snorted. She wasn't the one bugging out over _shopping_! "What girl doesn't like shopping?" Ino exclaimed, revolving her confused gaze to the road.

Shaking her head, Sakura turned her emerald eyes towards her window. "I like shopping," she muttered. "Just not _unnecessary _shopping."

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sasuke watched blankly as his older brother and his friends hauled in the party supplies, mostly consisting of alcohol and a very advanced sound system that also had a DJ turntable.

"A little help would be nice, yeah!"

The younger Uchiha simply continued to watch as the blond, girly-looking one and the creepy dude wrapped in some kind of gauze hefted a very heavy looking box up the stairs to the entrance of the West Wing.

"You guys do know that the party's in three days, right?" he said flatly, hoping that they knew how ridiculous they looked. "Why not just hire a party planner to get your wing organized?"

The bandaged dude looked up and grunted, "Those people aren't cheap."

"Itachi's not poor." He deadpanned, a little surprised by this guy's stupidity.

"Fine, little brother," Itachi said, appearing out of thin air. "We have business to attend to, so I'll leave that trusted job to you."

Just as Sasuke was going to protest, his brother spoke again.

"Deidara, Kakuzu," the two guys perked up at the idea of leaving. "Go get Kisame. We're leaving."

Soon, Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame, and his older brother were piling into the Bentley. Sasuke's Bentley.

_'Fucking bastard!'_ Sasuke swore before calling one of the maids.

"Maria, I need you to call the party planners and have them decorate and prepare the entire West Wing." He began walking towards the Garage door. "We'll need the wait staff to have refreshments laid out throughout the West Wing and I expect the manor to spotless for our guests."

Without another word, the young Uchiha hopped onto his all-black (Italian) **MV Agusta F4 CC** and sped off to get a new outfit for the party.

_**(A/N: That bike costs $133,700 and has a 198 hp engine. It has a top speed of 195 and Italian-made. If that didn't sound like something Sasuke would buy, I don't know what does! :D)**_

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

"That's it!" Ino squealed excitedly. "That's your party outfit!"

Sakura glanced down at herself, scrutinizing the clothing. It was definitely her style: Bad and Sexy with a hint of Seductress. Yeah, she loved it.

"So?" She met the eager platinum blonde's gaze.

"It's perfect, Ino!" The two girls giggled excitedly as they bought their outfits, earning them a curious glance from the (very cute) male cashier. As he held out Ino's receipt, she made sure to make contact with his hand and smiled flirtatiously.

Sakura could hardly believe it! She'd almost forgotten how fun it was to hang out with other girls and not her rough, rowdy guy friends. She'd forgotten how easily she could get along with other girls and roam the mall, (Ino) flirting with guys and buying clothes and to cause feminine mayhem.

At that time, the pinkette and platinum blond were sitting near the fountain in the center of the mall, (Ino was) looking for guys to flirt with. It shouldn't have been that hard, considering they were right in front of Abercrombie & Fitch. They'd just sit there and guys started looking at them, or 'sending signals' as Ino would say.

"I don't know about this, Ino." Sakura said quietly. "Why just sit here when we can look around more or just walk and you can flirt."

_'It's not like they'll flirt with me anyways.'_ She thought indifferently.

After practically living with guys who only saw you as a sister, you got used to other guys not finding interest in you and become one of the guys.

Suddenly, Ino snapped her out of her reverie. "OMG, Sakura," she whispered as she subtly looked over the pinkette's shoulder. "One of the _Models_ are checking you out!"

The only thing she could think was No Way. One of the smoking hot, shirtless, toned Abercrombie & Fitch models was checking her out? She shook her head in refute.

"He's probably looking at _you_." She stated simply, as if it were as easy as 2+2=4. "Watch, I'll prove it."

Without another word, Sakura stood and shook out her pink hair. She took a deep breath and crossed the short path to the very store that the model worked at. As she entered, she glanced at him and was immediately captivated by his gorgeous, blue-gray eyes.

As her jade eyes slid down his body, she immediately noticed his six-pack and low-riding skinny jeans that flaunted the deep V that led to his groin, before she finally looked back at his face. He was so incredibly hot! He kinda looked like someone she knew, though. With his full, pink lips, caramel-colored skin and high cheekbones.

Sakura looked into his eyes and saw that he was looking her up and down as well. She continued into the store as she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

_'OMG! Ino was right!' _She was having a party in her head._ 'Maybe I can invite him to the party?'_

Looking around briefly, the pinkette bought a black-and-red-plaid fitted cap that would go perfectly with her outfit for Saturday.

On the way out, bag in hand, she passed the guy again, but he stopped her this time.

"Hey." He said casually, not asking for more than a reply.

"Hi." She felt her cheeks get warm again and looked away from his warm gaze. As she walked back to a gawking Ino, Sakura swore that she saw him grin from the corner of her eye.

As she approached the blond, she kept her mouth shut. She knew that she was still blushing slightly and knew that if she opened her mouth right then, she'd probably squeal like an idiot.

"You know he's still staring, right?"

Glancing back, she saw his grin widen and started to get up.

_'I can't be around him,'_ she thought nervously. _'I'm just gonna embarrass myself…'_

'_**Who the fuck are you?'**_ her inner demanded. _**'The Sakura I know would get up and leave 'cause she wants him to chase her. Not 'cause she's shy!'**_

Deciding that her inner was right, the pinkette rose from the fountain and confidently strode up to the model. He definitely seemed to notice her change in demeanor because his eyes widened a bit as she swung her hips and tossed her hair.

"Hey again." She said softly. "I didn't catch your name."

The guy sized her up again before grinning even larger and stepping a bit closer to her.

"Hikaru Adachi," he said in a deep voice. "And who are you?"

She laughed softly at the glint of curiosity in his eyes. He wouldn't be finding out so soon.

"Sorry," she said innocently as she walked away, pausing to look over her shoulder. "You gotta work a little harder for that piece of info."

He watched her go up to the blond and walk away, giving him one last glance before winking and walking away.

They both had a feeling that they'd see each other within the mall before the day was over.

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Naruto had spotted them before he had; and yes, he decided to go shopping with the dobe. They were best friends.

Anyway, they'd been walking out of Urban Outfitters, browsing for something that would have them both looking amazing at the party., when the loud blond had seen a flash of pink and felt the need to announce it to the world.

"Teme, I think I just saw Sakura!"

Sasuke felt his blood go lukewarm. He didn't hate her… yet. But he also didn't like her. She was Itachi's main link to torment his younger brother. She was gorgeous. She was real, not fake like most girls who just tell you what you want to hear. She was distracting him.

"Hey, they're going to the food court!" the loudmouth turned back to Sasuke. "We should go talk to them!"

_'No we shouldn't!'_

Just as the Uchiha opened his mouth, his blond friend ran off.

"Damn it!" he muttered under his breath as Naruto nearly tackled the two girls.

_'Why do I hang out with him?'_

The dark haired teen shook his head and began walking towards the three, muttering under his breath the whole time. When he was about halfway there, a group of girls intercepted his path. Their backs were to him, but they soon noticed his presence behind them and apologized while stepping out of his way.

Sasuke smirked, waiting for them to actually look up from the prettiest girl's phone.

"He just won't leave me alone!" she shouted, thrusting her vibrating cell into another girl's hands. "You answer it; maybe he'll think I changed my number."

_'Probably an ex-boyfriend…' _he concluded as he watched in amusement as they tossed the phone around until the obvious leader of the group snatched it out of one of their hands and ignored the call.

"There," she said in exasperation. "Was that so hard, Aimi?"

"Clever."

Sasuke almost grinned at their expressions as they turned and saw him standing there, hands in his pockets. The leader of the group stepped forward and gave him a confident smile, which he ignored completely.

"Excuse me." He said bluntly, meeting her eyes before stepping around her, towards the prettiest girl. As he passed beside her, he paused and took in her facial features. She was pretty in that classic Japanese kind of way. She had brown eyes, pale skin and looked as if she'd come straight out of an anime series or a manga. The one thing that had him interested was her hair.

You can already guess what color it was.

He stopped beside her and reached out to touch her cheek, having the pleasure of seeing her blush profusely. His hands then moved down to hers and took her phone from her grasp, quickly inserting his number before calling so he would have hers in return. By the time he finished, all of her friends were gaping at the two and he could hear some whispers about "Aimi's stealing Kameko's man."

"Call me sometime." He said lowly so only she could hear what he said.

He made sure to take a seat where he was still fully visible before pulling out his phone to text Naruto.

_To: Dobe_

_ From: Sasuke_

_Dobe, where the fuck r u?_

He sat and waited for a reply before glancing up. Surprisingly, those girls were gone, he could just barely see them walking into a store further down the mall. He was just about to text the pretty one when the loudmouth texted back.

_To: Teme_

_From: Ramen King_

_I'm with the girls in the food court. Where r u, teme?_

He clicked reply and was typing, but a new conversation popped up.

_To: Sasuke_

_ From: Aimi_

_Hey, your name is Sasuke, right?_

He had to smirk at that. He'd put his name into her contacts without saying his name, so she had no idea of knowing who he was unless she scanned her contacts.

_To: Aimi_

_ From: Sasuke_

_Yeah. I didn't think you'd actually call… wanna come eat with me?_

He got her reply instantly and smirked even more at how gullible she was.

_To: Sasuke_

_ From: Aimi_

_Like, on a date?_

_ To: Aimi_

_ From: Sasuke_

_Yeah, a date; are you free?_

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sakura cursed as she almost dropped her tray of Pei Wei on her way back to Naruto and the girls. Tenten, Hinata and Temari had joined them a little bit after Naruto had shown up. They had been waiting for Sasuke to come before all getting their food, since the loudmouth blonde had insisted that he would arrive any second.

After about, 10 minutes of waiting, they all went to get their food. Now they were supposed to meet back at the table and then hangout when they finished eating. Naruto even promised to help Hinata find her perfect outfit for the party on Saturday, but everyone (except themselves) knew that they liked each other.

She shook her head at the thought of Naruto being too chicken to ask the shy girl out.

Just as their table came into view, Sakura froze and looked a few tables to the right and a couple down. There, near the front corner, was Sasuke and a girl. But that's not what had her shocked; it was the girl that was so odd.

'_She… looks like me." _It was almost as if Sakura was looking in a mirror.

They both had pink hair, only Sakura's was shorter and lighter; the girl was paler, too, and her eyes were brown. They had similar body shapes, but this girl was slimmer with fewer curves and a smaller bust.

'_Who is she?'_

Gathering her wits, Sakura walked back to her awaiting friends, only this time she took another route so that he'd see her as she passed his table. Sure enough, he glanced up and stiffened, but she ignored him and continued walking.

She had already devised a plan. She would go get Ino and lure her near his table somehow. She knew the blonde would notice him and call the onyx eyed Uchiha out while Sakura would just pretend that she hadn't seen him sitting there.

Yup, it was a foolproof plan.

Just as expected, Ino had seen Sasuke and pointed him out loudly. His frame tensed up again before he turned slowly and revealed the pink haired girl across from him. Sakura watched as her friend's jaw dropped and she glanced between the two girls, noticing their similarities.

To make this whole scene even more comical, Naruto chose that moment to seek the girls out and his reaction was even better.

"Teme…" he turned to Sakura, then the look-a-like. "What's going on?" No one answered and the blond continued. "Why does she look like Sakura?"

"Aa." The man in question met her green eyes before turning and introducing the other girl. "We're having lunch."

_Aimi. _

Her name was _Aimi_. Bleck!

"Hi, Aimi, I'm Sakura." The girl was obviously shocked that they looked so much alike that they could be related. Hell, maybe they were!

"Um…"

_'Jeez, can this broad even think straight?' _she rolled her eyes at the other girl's response before looking towards Sasuke. Her gaze practically screamed, _'Is that the best you can do?'_

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Crap, crap, crap! Sakura wasn't supposed to even see him yet! He and Aimi hadn't started making-out yet. In fact, she seemed nervous at just sitting across from him; now there were three people staring her down.

"Can we help you guys?" he spat in annoyance. Each of his friends except for Sakura continued staring at the new rosette and ignored the upset Uchiha.

Sakura was the only one who offered a response. "Wow, Sasuke," she said smugly. "I knew you liked me –" Everyone's attention shifted from the nervous girl to the pair. "–But I didn't think you'd go so far as to go find a look-alike."

Immediately, Naruto and Ino burst into laughter while Aimi paled.

Was she _scared_, or shocked?

"Aa, and who says I did it for you?" he asked coolly. "Maybe I just happen to find her appealing."

Ino snorted. "Yeah I'm sure that's why; not because she reminds you of a certain girl, but because you just _happen_ to be attracted to one of the few pink haired women in Japan–who just _happens_ to look like a lot like Sakura."

"Exactly." He growled before smirking. "Besides, Sakura is anything _but_ appealing." The blondes gasped and Aimi grinned and gave a satisfied _humph_ while the angry pinkette just remained silent. "Why else do you think Sai named her _Ugly_."

•

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

Sakura just stood there, frozen. Sure, Sai had refered to her as "Ugly" a few times to her face, but she had no idea that that's what he called her when she wasn't around. Especially after she'd told him how it made her feel; he had promised to only call her that in private, as a nickname.

Just as she felt herself getting ready to snap back, a familiar voice popped sounded from behind her.

"Hey, Pinky!" They all turned to acknowledge whoever had called her and she felt a grin spread across her face.

Jogging up to their group was a semi-shirtless, lean, caramel-skinned Hikaru. Oh, how the tables had turned! It was time for her own secret, hunky weapon now.

"Do I know you?" An obviously haughty voice asked. Once again, everyone turned to look at Sasuke's tramp – I mean – Aimi, who only received a confused glance from Hikaru before he turned back to his real focus with a grin.

_'What, just because Sasuke gave her some attention, she thinks she's hot shit now?' _She inwardly rolled her eyes. _'Sorry bitch, you're just a sad imitation.' _

"Hikaru, hey." Sakura replied with a gorgeous smile lighting up her features. She hadn't really thought that he would come find her just so he could get her name. "What are you doing here?"

The boy in question gestured towards her, making is unbuttoned shirt flap open. "You never told me your name." he reminded.

"Hmm, well I still don't think you've worked hard enough for mine, but I'll introduce you to my friends." She proceeded with introductions, purposely skipping the Uchiha and her wanna-be clone. "This is Naruto and Ino; and over by that table are Tenten, Hinata, and Temari." She pointed at each one as she said their names and then gestured for him to sit beside her.

Naruto began talking to no end before his (cute) butt even hit the seat. When it looked like everyone was distracted by the loudmouth, Hikaru leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Is that your sister or something?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the two when Sakura leaned over with her hand on his bicep and whispered into the guy's ear. Reading her lips, his onyx eyes caught the words "ass", "jealous", and "whore" in her sentence(s).

"No," she said into his ear. "That ass with the spiky black hair was just using that whore because he thinks I like him," Hikaru nodded along. "And he thinks I like him and that I'll get jealous, since she looks similar to me."

His answer was so cute that it had her wanting to kiss him.

"Nah, you're way prettier." He reassured and turned to grin at her.

The Uchiha watched them interacting from the corner of his eye and felt himself growing angry. Who did this _punk_ think he was? He barely even knew Sakura, and yet, he was already making a move to kiss her!

He felt disgusted as their eyes remained locked and neither of them moved. The pinkette blushed lightly and he frowned.

She had never blushed for _him_, but she was willing to blush for a complete _stranger_… The Hikaru guy seemed to take that as a good sign and started slowly leaning forward, and they were already pretty close.

Their whole table had stopped talking and was watching them, wondering if she'd really _kiss_ him. Ino and Naruto, of course, looked excited and happy that their friend found someone that she was into, _and_ he seemed nice. Sasuke and Aimi were watching in contempt, though for two completely different reasons.

The rosette felt disgusted, annoyed and jealous, all at the same time. Annoyed and jealous because this guy had completely blown her off for the fat chick who looked like her, and disgusted because the girl was so _unappealing_.

_'Oh well,' _she thought smugly. _'I have Sasuke, and he's way hotter!'_

The dark haired boy felt scornful for the simple fact that this guy _didn't_ belong with Haruno. He wasn't even _that_ good-looking in his opinion. He had _nothing_ on the Uchiha, yet Sakura was about to kiss him!

Everyone's eyes widened as a tanned hand reached out to touch its fingers to her cheek, tracing the bone as their lips touched lightly.

Sasuke's stomach flopped irritably as they stayed like that for two seconds before a phone chimed.

Hikaru pulled away and reached into his pocket before announcing that his break was over and he had to return to work. The blushing pinkette, of course, offered to walk him back, and the moment they walked away, Sasuke left.

He didn't feel like being there to hear Naruto ask Ino where he worked. He didn't feel like hearing her say that he was an Abercrombie & Fitch model; didn't feel like dealing with Aimi in person. He didn't feel like hearing Sakura squeal excitedly about her telling him her name and them kissing for a second time. He left before he could see the other three girls run over and hear them saying that they saw the pinkette kiss Hikaru. He didn't feel like realizing that there might be chemistry between Sakura and that punk, or that it was apparent to their friends.

What he did realize (though he didn't want to) was that other guys were interested in the rare pink haired girl who seemed to capture his attention so much that he was picking out girls who looked similar to her as hook-ups.

He also realized that if he didn't make a move soon, he might end up losing her to Hikaru, or some other guy, forever.


	11. Parties, Exes and Drama: Oh, my!

_**Chapter Eleven**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Parties, Exes and Drama**_

_**Oh, my! **_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

"Are you sure he won't mind me coming to the party?" Hikaru watched her from the corner of his eye while she continued driving to the Uchiha Manor.

Sakura nodded. "Itachi won't mind," she reassured. "He's only having this party because _I_ suggested it, so I'm sure he won't mind if I bring a _friend_."

She saw him grin at the way she said friend and visibly relaxed before tensing again.

"What about that Sasuke guy?"

_'Hm, I hadn't thought about that…'_ She thought about it for a second. _Technically_, it was Sasuke's house, too. But it would be on Itachi's wing of the Manor, so the decision was Itachi's.

"Nah, his opinion doesn't matter." She stated matter-of-factly. "It's Itachi's party, so he'll just have to go sulk in a corner about you being there, too."

Hikaru's blue-gray eyes were settled sharply on her as his brows furrowed momentarily. "Why is he so jealous in the first place?" he questioned. "Does he have a thing for you, or something?"

The pinkette's mouth opened then closed, and repeated the motion once again.

_'Why is he so jealous?' _She thought. _'I was just joking about him liking me, but what if he really does?'_

She shook her head and glanced at her passenger. "I don't know."

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

The Uchiha Manor was decorated to perfection. The lobby remained untouched, so it kept its postmodern-contemporary style; chandeliers and expensive Italian and French furniture gave the room an alluringly expensive appeal. The walls held expensive paintings, one of which was a Picasso, and the floors had sofas and leather couches resting on them. From the two front doors, you could see the glass wall that allowed the viewing of their enormous pool with its own man-made waterfall.

Each person that entered stood dazzled and continued to stare. That's why Sasuke had made sure that the hired help were present to help guide the students and friends to Itachi's wing, where the refreshments, snacks and music had already ensued.

Sasuke himself was in his room, getting dressed, when Naruto came bursting in with two girls.

"Teme, you've got to get out there!" he shouted and held the girls around their waists. "The food is great, the music's awesome, and the girls are _hot!_" To emphasize his point, he turned to receive a kiss from each girl in his arms before they kissed each other.

The Uchiha's eyebrows shot up in amusement as his blond friend practically drooled over the two girls, who were still making-out.

"Okay, get out." He said after they stayed lip-locked for a few more moments. "Take _that_ back to the party."

Naruto ushered the girls out and turned back to his raven haired friend before shutting the door. "I better see you out there soon, or I'm coming back with more girls." He winked and left.

Sighing, Sasuke finished getting dressed in a navy blue button-up and some black jeans with a pair of black, custom-made Jordan Retro 6s. Sure, they weren't the newest version, but they still looked great.

Now all that was left to do was going to party with his friends, and hopefully, all of them would be present…

•

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

The party was in full swing by midnight. Most of the guests had arrived and were drinking and dancing, or sitting around in the various leather club chairs, talking with their friends.

One particular group was having the most fun, playing I've Never.

Naruto was in the middle of saying what he'd never done when Sasuke came descending into the Den, where the party was set up. Of course, the loud blond announced his arrival and gestured him towards their group.

"Teme," he said. "You took longer to get ready than the girls did!"

Their group laughed. Sasuke's brow twitched as he shot everyone a halfhearted glare–then he spotted a certain pink haired girl sitting beside a familiar stranger.

_'What the fuck is __**he**__ doing here?' _he narrowed his eyes at the pair before plopping onto the leather sofa across from them.

Sakura simply returned his disdainful look and gave Hikaru an assuring pat on his thigh. Thankfully, there was a coffee table blocking Sasuke's view, but he was focusing so intensely on them that he noticed the movement.

_'Great,' _she thought when he glared at her hand. _'He probably thinks I'm giving him a hand job under the table.' _

"So, are we gonna finish playing, or what?" Ino's voice broke through the tense silence that had followed his appearance.

Naruto brightened instantly and grinned. "Oh yeah," he said. "The game's called 'I've Never'. Someone names something that they've never done, and if you have, you can either take a drink or take something off."

Everyone nodded and those sharp onyx eyes left the pinkette's for a moment.

"Okay, so I've never robbed a bank."

Everyone glanced at Naruto and shook their heads. What were the odds that anyone had robbed a bank?

"Dobe,"

Next was Neji.

"I've never lost a fight." He stated smugly.

Naruto, Ino and Hikaru took a sip of their drinks and Sakura took off her jacket. That's when Sasuke noticed what she was wearing.

She had one of those black off-shoulder fitted shirts that went just below the curve of butt, and some skinny black denim shorts that ended at mid-thigh. She had on a shiny pink lip gloss and red and black earrings that dangled a few centimeters away from her shoulder. On her feet was a pair of black, red and white Jordan Heels. As she put her red half-jacket down onto the coffee table, I saw the slight bulge of her blackberry in its pocket.

She met my gaze across the table and straightened her red and black fitted Jordan cap.

He found himself wondering if she knew that red and black looked the best on her, and if that was why she'd chosen that pattern.

_'Hn, knowing Sakura, she probably does.' _He smirked at the thought and saw her tilt her head at him.

"Your turn, Tenten," Ino called to the girl across from her.

Chocolate-brown eyes looked around the circle. "Okay… I've never done drugs."

Sasuke took a drink along with Naruto and Kiba.

"Of course," Sakura muttered.

Next was Kiba, who grinned as he exchanged a meaningful glance with Naruto. "I've never gone skinny-dipping with someone of the same sex."

The brunette chuckled loudly as each of the girls took a drink or removed an article of clothing, even Hinata. The other guys watched with slightly wide eyes __ in surprise.

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

They hadn't all gone skinny-dipping together… had they?

Ino had removed her earrings, Sakura took off her _Bite Me _wristband, and the others had simply taken a drink. The blond girl was wearing a tight, strapless navy blue cocktail dress with rhinestones decorating the stomach. He had to admit; she looked good; the dress showed off her curves and stopped a little below mid-thigh.

The shy Hyuuga girl looked… interesting tonight. She was wearing a deep purple halter dress with a gold trimming under her breasts, which were look rather juicy from the cleavage she was showing. Naruto sure seemed to appreciate it. He was practically ogling her.

That Tenten chick was wearing blue skinny jeans and a white tube top with some white sneakers. I really don't know what Hyuuga sees in her; she's too much of a tomboy for my tastes.

And then there's… What's-her-face, the chick that Shikamaru's into.

Speaking of that lazy bastard, where was he? I hadn't seen him when I came in, so he's either in a corner or… a bedroom.

Sasuke shuddered and turned back to his friends, who were listening intently on Sakura as she and Ino told a short version of the story.

She laughed. "So Ino notices that the guys are watching us, and she's like, 'Let's put on a show'!" the blond girl nodded with a huge smile. 'So we all go behind the building and take off out bikinis then come back out with nothing but towels on."

"They looked like they were gonna catch nosebleeds!" Ino squealed excitedly. "It was hilarious!"

"I bet you looked really _hot_."

Suddenly, we all quieted. Who the _fuck_ did this newbie think he was? Who gave him permission to _speak_?

The others, however, didn't seem to care. He was the only one who was upset, and remained silent while they all chuckled at the comment and continued the game. When it was his turn, he had an idea.

'_If I can't kick him out, I'll scare him away.' _He smirked inwardly as he thought carefully. Then he got it:

"I've never _killed_ someone."

At first, everyone laughed at his statement, assuming it was just playful banter. Then, when Sakura paled and took a drink, the grins faded and smiles dropped to open shock. Hikaru looked alarmed, even more so than the others, since he didn't know that she was in a gang.

As everyone continued to stare, the pinkette excused herself and left the Den, followed by her date and Sasuke. She had gotten ahead of them, so the Uchiha used it to his advantage and grabbed the other boy by the back of his shirt.

"Hey– What the hell, man?" he glanced back in the direction that Sakura had gone before settling his gaze his captor. "I need to go talk to her." He added in an urgent tone.

"You don't even _know_ her." He growled. "What makes you think you'd even know what to say?"

Hikaru hesitated and looked as if he were really considering it. This alone had Sasuke chuckling inwardly.

"Go home," he said, turning his back to her date. "And if you ever set foot on my property again, you'll wish you hadn't."

With that, he left to find Sakura, and secretly hoped she wasn't angry with him. He found her at the bar of the East Wing–his wing.

"What are you doing?" he called from the doorway. She didn't acknowledge him; she just sat there and stared across the room. He moved closer and sat on the stool beside her.

She finally said something. "Where's Hikaru?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"Gone," he said a little more bitterly than he'd meant to. She noticed.

"What did you _do_?" she growled, her emerald eyes flashing in that sexy way.

_'Hmm,' _he watched her with an amused smirk. _'She still looks as fierce as ever.'_

"Nothing," he said emotionlessly. "The pansy just left."

He was hoping that she'd grow angrier– at Hikaru, not him. But she didn't; she seemed to almost deflate and her eyes gained a sad twinkle in their green depths. Sasuke found himself feeling guilty as her lower lip trembled.

"He must think I'm a _monster_." She whispered in disappointment and self-disgust.

_'Shit,'_ his eyes grew a little frantic. _'What do I do?'_

'_**Idiot, take her to the girls!' **_his inner suggested. _**'She could use a drink, too.'**_

"Come on." He walked to the doorway and glanced back. "We don't have all damn day, Haruno." He said, annoyed that she wasn't following.

She slowly rose as well. "I'm coming."

•

_**Ino's P.O.V.:**_

•

"Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug!" A group of guys and girls were gathered around Naruto as he lay on his back with a clear tube in his mouth and beer being poured into the funnel at the top of the tube.

Ino stood in to crowd and cheered loudly as he downed it all and raised his arms in a victory stance. She and Hinata sat a little off to the side, at the mini-lounge section that had leather sofas on a platform with a few steps.

"N-Naruto sure can hold his alcohol." The Hyuuga mused with a small smile.

The blond shook her head. "Oh, no you don't!" she said. "Don't start with that nervous stuttering again, Hinata."

"Sorry, Ino," she muttered with another shy smile. "I'm just so used to it…"

"Ino."

The two girls turned to see Sasuke standing behind them with Sakura a little bit behind him. Those gorgeous blue eyes hardened slightly.

"Yes, Sasuke?" she asked defiantly, earning her a twitch from his brow.

He ran a hand through his dark hair and shot her a slightly pleading look before gesturing to the pinkette. "Her date bailed," he said simply. "So I thought she could use a drink; and since you _are_ the Drink Specialist, I thought…"

He let the rest hang in the air, but it was clear to both girls that he was asking for a favor and thought that Ino would be the perfect person to help.

She thought about it for a moment before glancing at Sakura and agreeing. "Fine," she rose from the sofa and put on a smile as she led her two friends to the bar. "C'mon Sakura, you need a _Screaming Orgasm_."

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sasuke spent the next hour talking to a drunken Naruto and watching Sakura out of the corner of his eye. At this point, his blond best friend was making absolutely _no sense_, and the pinkette was on her fifth drink.

_'She can hold her liquor.'_ He thought in amusement as she stood and only staggered slightly.

Suddenly, the idiot beside him tried to envelope him in a one-arm hug, but only succeeded in throwing his weight onto the raven haired boy.

"Dobe," he growled in irritation. "Get the _fuck_ off of me!"

The only response he received was a broken slur and gurgle. He was so absorbed on trying to get free of Naruto's intoxicated grasp that he didn't notice that Sakura had sidled into the seat across from him.

A light giggle caught his attention. He turned and saw all three of the girls watching him and the loudmouth in amusement.

"Here, Sasuke," Hinata said slowly. "I'll take Naruto to one of your guest bedrooms."

The Uchiha assumed that a drink or two were responsible for her slight slur, but nodded anyway and allowed her and Ino to drag Naruto's body out of the Den.

Now it was just him and her.

Or, at least, they were sitting alone. There was a man that had been watching her for quite some time now, despite the glares that Sasuke sent his way.

He had unusual, short orange hair and his nose had multiple piercings, as did his ears. He was dressed in black and red, and Sasuke wondered if he knew Sakura, since they both were wearing the same color pattern.

"Sasuke, what are you staring at?"

He snapped out of his reverie and found that she was gazing quizzically at him. He shook his head and said that it was nothing, but there was definitely a sort of familiarity in that guy's eyes when he looked at her…

Sakura rose and sat beside him on the sofa, rather closely, too.

He raised an eyebrow at her, which she grinned at.

"Have you ever had a _Screaming Orgasm_?" she asked with a seductive sort of innocence, as if she knew that what she'd said had a double meaning, but she was pretending that it was pure curiosity.

So he decided to play along, making his voice deep and husky, he said, "I've had _tons_."

She blushed and he smirked in satisfaction. Now it was her move.

"Well I just had one, but" she threw one leg across his lap and leaned into his ear with her left hand on his right pectoral muscle and her other on his left bicep.

"I _really _want something that _isn't_ on the menu."

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

'_Where the hell did that come from?'_

Sakura honestly didn't know what was going on tonight. First her date ditched her, and then Sasuke was actually _nice _to her. And, of course, Ino noticed and said that he was "totally gonna hit on her", which they wagered on. And now, she was _flirting_ with him–and he was flirting back!

Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all…

"And what is it that you want, Sa-ku-ra?" he asked, still smirking with a perfectly dark brow raised.

Grinning at his cooperation, she fully semi-straddled him and placed an open-mouthed kiss below his ear. She felt his heartbeat speedup slightly and trailed a hand down his chest.

"I want…" she stayed at his ear and whispered, "I want you."

She paused there for a moment before pulling back to meet his clouded gaze. Their eyes stayed locked onto the other's until he broke their held gazes to stare at her lips. She did the same, and before she knew it, they were both leaning forward, with their lips only a breath apart–

– Just as their lips brushed, someone tapped her shoulder and loudly cleared their throat.

Sakura laid her forehead against his as she let out an irritated sigh and he just closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Motherfucker." He muttered almost inaudibly, but she'd heard it.

She turned to tell off whoever had interrupted them, but froze as she met a pair of familiar, blue-ish eyes. Her veins felt as if they'd frozen as they continued to gaze at each other, her eyes showing how confused she was while his were blank and held only the smallest tinge of regret.

_'Pain…' _her mouth moved, but no sound came out. She couldn't breathe, and it didn't help that her neck was twisted to peer behind her.

Sakura climbed off of Sasuke's lap and stood beside him instead. She glanced at him as his onyx eyes rose to see who had surprised her so much and she saw them narrow as he saw Pain.

•

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

Everything was silent for a moment before Sasuke broke the silence with a noise of exasperation.

"Who are you?" he asked impatiently, glancing between him and a panicked-looking Sakura.

However, he just ignored the question and looked to the slightly pale girl before him. The one he hadn't seen for quite some time now. The one he used to love…

"Long time no see, Sakura." He said smoothly

_'So she does know this guy.' _The Uchiha glared at the other male as he continued to try to talk to her.

"You seem… different." He mused with a faint smile. "Hopefully Sasori and Hidan have been treating you well?"

She didn't jump into the conversation, though. She just stood there, hands clenched at her sides.

"What do you want, Pain?" she asked quietly, as if it pained her to speak at all.

_'Jeez, what happened between these two?'_ Sasuke stood and was about to excuse himself _and_ Sakura, but Pain had other plans.

As if he had just remembered that there was another person with them, his features hardened and all amusement left his voice; Sasuke found it kind of insulting.

"We need to talk, Sakura," he urged dully. "It's of the utmost importance."

At first, she shook her head, but then she reconsidered.

_'I don't want to leave Sasuke,' _she glanced at him and saw that he, too, was watching her. _'But… Pain is here. Who knows when I'll ever see him again?'_

She nodded. "I think that you at least owe me an explanation for why you _abandoned_ us, _your family_, for a pack of _strangers_."

Sasuke raised both brows and stared at the orange haired man. He was clearly older than both of them; then again, so were most of the people she hung out with outside of school.

Before he led her from the room, she turned to Sasuke and gave an apologetic half smile.

"Sorry Sasuke," she murmured. "This is important." And with that, she hurried after Pain, and left him to wallow in self-pity.

_'What did he have that I didn't?'_ he found himself asking rhetorically. Apparently, he and Sakura had history that hadn't ended well, but it wasn't like they were best friends either.

After 30 minutes of pointless waiting, he gave up and trudged over to the bar, where he indulged himself in two _Mind Erasers_, a _Red Death #2_, a _Red Headed Slut_, then he did _Jello Shots_ off of that red headed slut, Karin (who practically clung to him all night) and, surprisingly, Ino.

The girl he really wanted to party with had disappeared, and he didn't know where to. Sasuke just hoped that he would forget everything that had happened that night, especially the part where Sakura just walked off with another guy.

It definitely hurt more than he had anticipated.


	12. Road Trip

_**Chapter Twelve**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Road Trip**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sasuke awoke to the contrasting feel of his silky smooth sheets and a pounding headache. This was why he didn't get too wasted often; hangovers were a bitch to deal with.

As he rose from his bed, ascending the few steps separating his lounge from his actual sleeping area and heading towards his bathroom, his thoughts went back to the previous night; back to _her_.

Sakura.

He glared at the sink.

She'd left him, Sasuke Uchiha, all alone at a great party –_in his own home_! And for some college punk, no less! _No one stood up an Uchiha._

He found himself grumpily shampooing his hair as steaming-hot water ran down his body. Then he found himself scowling as he toweled off and got dressed. It was only when he closed the door behind him and began walking down one of the many hallways, towards the kitchen, that he realized what he'd been doing.

_Am I really pouting over some girl?_

He stopped in his tracks. The thought was absurd; Sasuke Uchiha did _not_ pout.** Ever**.

He continued walking, shaking his head along the way. He had finally managed to clear his head of all Sakura-related thoughts, feeling his migraine decreasing with the lessened stress, when another problem popped out of nowhere.

Literally.

"Hey Sasuke!"

_No, no, no. God, not now._

Sasuke gripped the bridge of his nose between two fingers and let out an agitated sigh. He'd almost forgotten that the idiot had spent the night at his house. He could already feel the migraine returning.

"Morning sweetheart," his mother emerged from the kitchen, handing him a plate of food. "How was the party last night?"

He eyed the tomato and cheese omelet, v8 vegetable juice and diced potatoes –his version of hash browns– on his plate, realizing just how hungry he was.

He pecked his mother on the cheek, mumbling out an 'okay' before sitting down and eating. Apparently, Naruto disagreed with his rating of the party, and he didn't hesitate to voice his own opinion.

The blond jumped from his seat. "'_Okay_?' _Just_ okay?" he screeched, a look of disbelief stamped onto his face. "That party last night was _awesome_! There was great food, drinks, and hot girls everywhere, awesome music. How could it have gotten any better, teme?"

_I could've screwed Sakura._

Sasuke smirked at the thought of hearing her moaning his name over and over again. Waking up next to a frazzled pinkette, making sure his brother saw her leaving his room the next morning. It would've been perfect…

If only it'd actually happened.

He sighed before realizing that he was being talked to.

Naruto's eyes shone as he continued speaking. "… So when are we leaving?"

All his friend got in response was a blank look and a raised eyebrow.

He sighed. "You weren't listening to anything I just said, were you?" he asked.

"…"

"…"

"No." Sasuke finally answered, getting a long, whiny version of his name from the other boy, followed by an exasperated sigh.

"I was talking to your mom this morning, and she thought it'd be a good idea if we took a little break from school for a while, and since we'll be going on break in a couple of days…"

The dark haired man gave a small smirk. He knew what his friend was saying. Shrugging, he asked, "Where to?"

"Vegas."

• • • • •

Less than ten minutes after they'd figured out what hotel they wanted to stay in, the two men were already arguing.

"I say we drive!"

"Don't be an idiot, dead last," the Uchiha scoffed in annoyance. "Why would we drive for hours _then_ fly the rest of the way to Vegas when we can just fly the _whole trip_?"

He waited and listened for the (nonexistent) logic of his friend's reasoning.

.

.

.

"Oh shut up, dick!" he shouted. "Everyone knows that the road trips are the best part of every vacation!"

"… I am _not_ sitting in a closed space with you for hours."

Naruto grinned.

"Don't forget about Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Sakura, Gaara, and Kankuro. Can't leave them out!"

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sakura woke up sporting a light headache and feeling disoriented. Blinking groggily, she tried to roll away from the strip of sunlight that was glaring at her face, but there was something slung against her waist.

Confused, she moved to glance downwards, only for her eyes to come in contact with a familiar red comforter –followed by red walls and a tanned arm.

_'Shit!'_ The pinkette followed the arm and came face-to-face with _him_. That hurtful, backstabbing jerk.

It was only when she felt a small tingle run across her chest that she realized she was naked.

_'Does that mean that… we…'_

Sakura was in the process of lifting the comforter to peek at what lie beneath when a hand lightly caressed her side and she found herself meeting his light purple gaze.

He smirked. "How do we always end up in this position after our break-ups, Sakura?"

She felt her cheeks flare up at being caught like that –then she remembered just _who _she was all cuddled up with. Her green eyes narrowed.

"You're a scheming asshole, Pein, that's how." She snapped, bringing a subtle frown to his face.

He sat up as she went to retrieve her clothing, eyeing her every movement, appreciating her beauty. As she searched for her underwear, he decided to speak.

"I think we both know how false that statement is, Sakura." He said calmly, not liking the sarcastic snort that came from her luscious lips.

She finally straightened from looking beneath the bed and met his gaze with a look of pure betrayal.

"You ditched us," she said quietly, sadly. "You left you only family for a pack of shady strangers. We want _nothing_ to do with you anymore."

With that being said, she returned to her search in silence, frustration the only emotion on her face. Suddenly, he couldn't stand it anymore. He _had_ to do something…

His hand went beneath the comforter and pulled out the lacy, red lingerie she'd been looking for and held it up for her to see.

"Looking for these?"

Sakura looked up and strode around to his side of the bed, reaching for them when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the bed. She looked up at him with angry eyes and he pinned her down before she tried to escape.

Fiery emerald eyes met purple(ish) ones and the intensity between their gazes was almost tangible. They stayed like that for what felt like hours until Sakura broke the staring contest, turning her whole face away.

She released a shaky breath and visibly relaxed in his grasp. "I'm tired of this." She whispered. "I want to hate you, but I can't. My heart won't let me."

His gaze softened completely as he pulled her up and sat back with her in his lap. He could feel her lower lip trembling against his bare shoulder and tightened his hold on her.

Within mere minutes, they were engaged in a passionate joining, neither of them knowing where their bodies began or ended, their hands exploring each other in a heated frenzy.

• • •

When Sakura awoke for the second time that morning, she found herself still tangled up in Pein's embrace, her legs between his, her head rested on his chest.

She removed herself from the cuddle and sat at the edge of the bed, a sense of regret bubbling in the regret that she felt. They _always_ ended up like this. They'd argue, her screaming while he just shot calm retorts back at her, then he'd pull her to the bed and they'd have passionate sex.

Usually, she'd remain in his arms if she woke before him, hoping that this time would make all the difference, would bring him back to her for good –but it never did. And she knew this time would be no different, so she gathered her clothing, dressed and headed down the stairs and out of the house.

She was just leaving the driveway to walk to the nearest bus stop when her cell phone rang.

_Incoming Call: Naruto_

Sighing, the pinkette answered it. She just wasn't in the mood for the blonde's high-level energy right now, but he'd probably just continue to call if she didn't answer.

"Hello?" she mumbled, running a hand through her messy pink locks.

She could almost hear the grin in his voice as Naruto's yell sounded through the receiver.

"Sakura, you actually answered!" he shouted happily; though she could her someone grunt in disappointment from the background.

_It's probably just Sasuke being a jerk, as usual._

"Hey, Naruto" she greeted in return. "What's up?"

There was some mumbling in the background before the boy came back onto the phone.

"Uh, yeah," he gave a small laugh. "Well, the whole gang is goin' to Vegas this weekend for the two-week break from school. Wanna come?"

_ Vegas?_

"As in Nevada?" she questioned dumbly and shook her head immediately. She must have still been in shock of what had just happened with Pein.

She wasn't the only one who found her statement to be on the dimmer side; she could hear Sasuke snort in the background and Naruto chuckle good-heartedly.

Once the laughter stopped, Naruto was rambling on without giving her the chance to answer officially. "So, gimme your address and I'll come pick you up." He continued.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, I haven't even packed yet –plus I have to walk home. By the time I get there –"

"Where are you?" he asked eagerly. "We'll come pick you up!"

_We? _

Her stomach tightened at the idea of him _and Sasuke_ seeing where she lived, knowing how to get there _whenever they wanted_. Then she shook her head.

Her confrontation with Pein was seriously screwing with her state of mind. She wasn't some helpless little crybaby, if she didn't like something, she'd fix it. So if Sasuke started acting like a jerk and vandalized her house or something stupid like that, she'd break his face. And if Naruto broke in and threw a party, he'd be a dead man.

There. Problem solved.

"Alright," she said into the receiver. "I'm by the Costco's on Spooner Street."

Naruto hesitated. "The old abandoned building?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, even though she knew that he couldn't see her. "Yeah, I'll be waiting out front –"

"No!" he cut her off, then less harshly added, "Um, wait across the street or something. Don't go near the property."

"…" She was stunned and had no reply. Why didn't he want her near the building?

He chuckled nervously. "We wouldn't want anyone to think you're trespassing, they'd probably arrest you –you wouldn't be able to go to Vegas with us!"

… Okaayy.

"Um, okay," she said slowly. "I guess I'll wait by the CVS across the street, then."

•

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

The ride to the car dealership was tense. There were too many of them for one car, so they'd need more than one car. Plus, they had to be able to return it once they reached the airport in Kansas and took the Uchiha private jet the rest of the way. And, of course, Sakura was stuck with the one person she'd hoped she wouldn't make that much contact with for the rest of the trip.

Sasuke.

After what had happened that Friday –two nights ago –she wasn't really sure how to act around him. Sure, they still disliked each other, but Sakura had begun to wonder whether it was just for show.

As they pulled into the parking lot of a dealership right on the outskirts of Konoha, Florida, she wondered if Sasuke was going to rent a car, too.

He stayed in the car, however. Well, maybe it was more of a truck. He was driving his custom-made Cadillac Escalade that was fit to hold four people comfortably. Its white leather interior, high-tech entertainment, GPS and plush, foldable seats made him feel even more at home as he reclined in the driver's seat, waiting for his travel companions to purchase their rentals.

Sasuke glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw _her_ laying back in a similar position to his. His eyebrows scrunched.

Why was she so _quiet_?

The entire day, she hadn't said more than a couple of sentences. Hell, even he'd talked more than she had.

It wasn't as if she hadn't noticed it, though.

The whole time, she'd been trying to act normal. Like the whole Pein thing hadn't happened earlier that morning. Like she and Sasuke didn't do anything at his party. Like Naruto's caution about the abandoned Costco's didn't affect her at all.

But it wasn't working. She knew she'd need some serious sleep and distractingly funny YouTube videos –which shouldn't be too difficult considering Sasuke's truck had comfy seats and built-in laptops –before she felt normal again.

Another thing was that she couldn't get a hold of Sasori and Hidan, which kinda worried her. Sure, they were grown men and could definitely take care of themselves, but they were her family; worrying was only natural.

They'd told her that they were going to New York to settle some business with the NY district of their gang, but that was weeks ago –they should've been back by now…

"What the hell's with you?"

Sakura jumped at the harsh voice, and Sasuke found himself slightly surprised that someone in a gang would be so easy to startle. She must've really been out of it, but now she was back in reality and looking quite upset. Her cheeks were slightly pink, as was her nose.

Either she had a cold…

Or she was about to cry.

His eyes widened.

_Oh. Shit._


	13. Author's Note IMPORTANT

_**Hey guys :D**_

**I know it's been a while, but honestly, I'm way too busy and I just don't have the enthusiasm or ideas anymore.**

**I mean, what's with the lack of reviews?**

**If u guys don't give me some insight on how the story's going so far, how am I supposed to know how you want me to continue?**

**I NEED SOME HELP HERE PEOPLE! **

**If you guys don't like the stories, I'll just delete them. But if you want me to continue, I NEED REVIEWS!**

**MAYBE, if you review, I'll update all of my stories this weekend. **

**Aaaaanyway, I love you guys, and hopefully I'll be able to get my thoughts straight after reading some reviews and won't put the stories on HIATUS.**


End file.
